


Coming Home

by purplemonster



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemonster/pseuds/purplemonster
Summary: Arranged Marriage au. Chaptered continuation of "Deal"





	1. Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> I finally did it. I guess having JJP officially come back just gave me major "married" feels. 
> 
> To everyone who is reading this for the first time, pls read "Deal". It's actually the prologue or first chapter of this fic if you will. This is its continuation.
> 
> Enjoy!

Being married isn’t that much different than being single. To Jaebum, at least.

Back when he was single, he was always alone. He lived with his mother and father then but the house was always empty except for the helpers. Jaebum ate his meals alone, went to work alone, slept alone and just went about his days all by himself. His bodyguards and his adviser were the only ones that kept him company but stayed at a distance.

Being married didn’t really change that. He no longer lives with his parents but at an estate they gave to him as a wedding gift. The house was still empty yet filled with his own helpers now. But Jaebum still ate his meals alone, drives to work alone, still slept by himself and spends the rest of the days alone.

Apparently, Jinyoung is a busy man. Just like Jaebum, he runs his own share of the company. He comes home late, barely eats his meals at home and gets up early to work the next day that he and Jaebum rarely see each other.

They also sleep in separate bedrooms, something they both agreed on and kept from their parents.

Sometimes they see each other for breakfast. Just a quick good morning, a bowl of cereal while they stand by the counter or a granola bar in hand as they nod at each other before leaving. Sometimes there’s time for a few pleasantries. Just to ask how their days are going. But then they’re usually rushing off afterwards. Lunch is at work. Dinner is in their own cars on the way home or in meetings. Sleep is the only respite they have from their hectic lives.

This arranged marriage still isn’t to Jaebum’s liking. He’d rather still be single. But he has come to realize that he worried about this arrangement too much when at present, his life is still pretty much the same.

There is one very rare occasion though where they both find themselves at home.

It’s a Sunday and though that doesn’t usually mean they get to rest since being a CEO of a company means working 24/7, they both find themselves at the dining area for breakfast.

Jinyoung is having a croissant with a cup of coffee. His laptop is open by his side and his eyes are busy scanning whatever it is on screen. He’s dressed down in a simple white shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants, a first Jaebum has seen of him. A pair of reading glasses is perched on his nose. Jinyoung has probably seen Jaebum dressed down for the first time as well since he looks up when he arrives and does a double take at Jaebum wearing an oversized shirt and a pair of shorts before turning his attention back to his breakfast.

“Morning,” Jinyoung greets, his eyes now on his laptop.

“Morning,” Jaebum greets back. A helper enters to ask if he needs anything but leaves when Jaebum only tells her he’s fine and will fix himself his usual cereal.

“You’re home.” Jaebum says. A statement. He doesn’t hide his surprise to see Jinyoung home and not in a suit.

“I overslept.” Jinyoung tears his gaze from his laptop to smile at him. “If you could even believe that.”

Jaebum grabs a bowl and a spoon, a carton of milk and his choice of cereal and sits across from him.

“Good thing I didn’t miss anything. But I am scheduled to leave later. You?” Jinyoung asks.

Jaebum shakes his head. “None for the day.”

They’re both silent as they continue with their own thing. Jaebum doesn’t mind the silence. It’s not uncomfortable but he admits it’s still a little awkward.

It’s like sharing a house with someone. Not a friend. Not even a stranger. Just somewhere in the middle. Someone he doesn’t know. He can’t consider Jinyoung a friend yet when they barely know each other. But Jaebum tries not to trouble over it. Maybe this awkwardness will pass.

The sound of Jinyoung typing away on the keyboard serves as their background music. Jaebum finishes his cereal in peace. But just as he scoops the last bit of cereal in his spoon, the typing stops.

“You never really gave me a tour of the house.”

Jaebum looks at him and finds Jinyoung closing his laptop and taking off his glasses to lean back and finish his coffee.

“There wasn’t really a perfect time.” Jaebum answers.

“How about today then?”

Jaebum finishes the last of his cereal and nods.

Jaebum calls his home the east wing of his parents’ grand estate. Not that his parents live within the area. It used to be where they lived until Jaebum was 5. His father then moved the family to another residential area. Since the estate was too big, the eastern portion of it was remodeled as a place for Jaebum to live instead while the rest of the area remained empty. Though Jaebum preferred a small condo unit within the city, his father was adamant he stayed at the mansion.

The house has only two floors that opens to a veranda in the middle. It’s spacious enough to have so many rooms but only two are occupied at the moment. Jaebum and Jinyoung’s rooms are right across each other.

Jaebum takes Jinyoung through the rest of the house. There’s a library, gym, a game room, a TV room and a bar. There’s a lapping pool outside and a sauna. A mini theatre rests in the basement. Jaebum never uses any of these since the building where he goes to work at has the same facilities and it feels less lonely to use it there than here.

In truth, the house never felt like home. It felt like Jaebum was intruding on someone else’s property. It doesn’t have any of his touches. Not even his room. His father does most of his decisions for him and never once asked his opinions on such matters.

The only place in the house that makes him feel at ease is the library. Jaebum filled it with books he read through the years and when he has the time, he spends his days inside, reading all of them again.

“You have good taste in books.” Jinyoung says, stroking the spine of some of them as they pass several shelves.

Jaebum looks at him in surprise.

“You’ve read them before?”

“Some of them, yes. Although I don’t have the luxury to read new ones these days.” Jinyoung cocks his head to the side as he reads a title. “I remember this. And some of the authors’ names we passed are familiar.”

At least that’s one thing they have in common, Jaebum thinks.

At the thought of their interests, Jaebum decides to clear some things out between the two of them. They never really got the chance to talk about this after the wedding and this seems like the perfect time to do so.

“About this marriage,” He starts. Jinyoung turns his attention to him. “I don’t like boxing you in. So if you’re seeing someone on the side, I just wanted to let you know you can date whoever you please. Not that you need my permission or anything. I wouldn’t really care.” Jaebum shrugs. “Just don’t get caught, I guess.”

A scandal is the last thing they need. They both come from two wealthy families and a scandal wouldn’t do well for their business in the stock market. But Jaebum isn’t going to hold Jinyoung back from what he wants, especially if he was in a relationship before he married Jaebum.

Jinyoung chuckles at that. “Thank you for being considerate. But I’m not seeing anyone. Like I said, I don’t have the time. You?”

Jaebum shakes his head. “None.” No one had appealed to him either. Or he wasn’t looking. He and Mark used to have something going on. It wasn’t serious. They were teenagers and experimented a little. But now, nothing in life seemed appealing to him.

“What other rules should I know about?” Jinyoung asks him as they leave the library. Jaebum cringes at his choice of word.

“They’re not really rules…” He says, not liking the term. They both own this house now. Jinyoung can do whatever he wants here.

“But what else should I be watching out for?”

"Nothing else, really." Jaebum thinks for a moment. "Oh, don’t overfeed my cats.”

Jinyoung laughs at that. He stops when Jaebum still has a straight face on.

“Seriously? You have cats?”

Jaebum nods. “I have three of them.”

Jinyoung sweeps his eyes around the place.

“Where? I’ve been living here for a month and I never saw them.”

“Around the house. They pop up whenever they like it. They’re shy with strangers.”

Jaebum sees Jinyoung looking at him funny.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Jinyoung replies. He looks like he’s fighting back a smile. “I’m not making fun of you. You just didn’t look like a cat person.”

Jaebum laughs at that. “What does a cat person look like?”

Jinyoung waves him off. “Anyway, I’m looking forward to meeting the cats.”

They both stop walking and Jaebum finds them already outside both their rooms.

“Is there anything else I should know?” Jinyoung asks.

Jaebum doesn’t think there is.

“Thanks for today.” Jinyoung smiles at him. “I have to get dressed and go back to work.”

Jaebum nods. He should start checking his emails.

He turns to enter his room when Jinyoung speaks up.

“How well do you know your father?”

Jaebum stops and looks at him. Jinyoung has his back turned to him but he is looking over his shoulder to speak to Jaebum.

“Not so well.” He replies.

“I think you should get to know him better.”

Jaebum almost snorts at that. Get to know his father. After what he’s done to him? After putting him in this marriage? That's never going to happen.

“It’s too late to build bridges.” Jaebum replies.

“That’s not why you should.” Jinyoung says quietly.

Jaebum watches him enter his own room without another word and Jaebum stands there for a good minute, all the while wondering what that meant.


	2. Pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend.

A loud slam of the door has Jaebum jerk from his seat. He was too engrossed in his spreadsheets that he hadn’t noticed his father entering his office.

Jaebum stands up at once. There’s an angry look on his face as he walks over to Jaebum and even though Jaebum knows he hasn’t done anything wrong, his head goes into overdrive, thinking back to anything he might have done to get his father in this mood.

“You know how hard it is for us to convince everyone we have things under control.” His father says through his teeth. “The last thing I need is to hear rumors.”

Jaebum tries his best not to look confused. He doesn’t want to give his father the pleasure of seeing him not knowing what he means.

“You and your husband have been sleeping in separate rooms.”

Jaebum turns rigid at that.

He should’ve been careful. All the people inside his house are his father’s. They would’ve told him about cleaning two rooms every morning rather than just one. He was bound to find out about this.

“It’s true, isn’t it.” His father says.

“It’s not.” Jaebum musters up the courage to answer. He doesn’t know why he even lied. He’s not sure how he’d be able to get out of this one.

“It better not be.” His father eyes him. “After work, I’m coming with you to check out your living conditions. If I find that you and Park’s son aren’t acting like a married couple, major changes are to be expected. That includes the both of you living with us.”

It’s a good thing his father is already storming out of his office for the moment he leaves, Jaebum is already fumbling for his phone to call Jinyoung.

They’re supposed to be a married couple. Or act like one. Jaebum is aware of how much his father had gone through a great deal to win over Jinyoung’s father. It was important that Jaebum should keep their marriage as close and blissful as possible. Jaebum wouldn’t want to displease his father-in-law in any way. Because that would also mean displeasing his own father.

Jinyoung doesn’t answer his calls. Jaebum knows the man is busy and he should go through Jinyoung’s secretary instead. But how would he be able to leave such a message?

He’s about to just send him a text when his office door opens again and his father is there to join him for their next meeting.

Jaebum doesn’t know what to do. He’s too nervous to sneak a text when his father is sitting by his side. On his right sits his adviser. After what happened at the wedding where he and Jinyoung escaped for a few minutes, all his movements have been heavily guarded and Jaebum knows if he so much as text Jinyoung anything about this, he’ll be caught. So he sits there and behaves. He spends the duration of that meeting thinking about a good excuse as to why he and Jinyoung have been staying in separate rooms.

By the end of the day, Jaebum has nothing. His explanations would be too weak. His father will have to question him things then. When did this start? Has the marriage even been consummated? What has Jaebum been doing? Does he not value his own family enough to keep close ties with Jinyoung?

He’s going to have to explain to Jinyoung why they need to live in his father’s house now. An unpleasant feeling settles in the pit of his stomach. He has already caged Jinyoung in this marriage. Their only escape is at home where they can go about things separately. Now it’s going to be taken away from them too.

Jaebum dreads coming home. His father is with him, talking on the phone, oblivious to Jaebum’s discomfort.

They arrive and let off on the front. Jaebum follows his father out of the car. He’s surprised to find Jinyoung’s car parked on the side. He’s not usually home until late in the evening. Jaebum thinks this is the worst time for him to come home.

His father’s mood is still the same. He barks at the helpers, angry at them for spending their times gossiping. Jaebum tries to calm him down. But he’s only met with a look to silence him.

They make their way upstairs. Jaebum follows closely behind him.

“Father, please. This isn’t necessary.”

He’s ignored. As always. He opens every door to the guest rooms and checks. Jaebum holds his breath as they make their way to Jinyoung’s room. He hopes it’s locked.

Unfortunately, it isn’t. When his father opens it, Jaebum feels like he choked on air to find the whole room empty.

The bed has been stripped from its mattress. Even the dresser is empty. No books. No papers. No clothing. Jaebum looks at the entire room in disbelief. His father turns to him and Jaebum composes himself, trying not to look fazed.

Jaebum’s father then marches across to his room and opens the door. Jaebum follows and stops in his tracks when he sees Jinyoung on the other side of Jaebum’s bed. He’s sitting, back to the headboard and with his legs stretched out, ankles crossed in front of him. He’s still in his pant suit. But his jacket is hanging off the chair beside him. His sleeves are rucked to his elbows and he looks like he’s been here for awhile. There’s a book in his hand as he looks up at them. His other hand is busy petting Nora, Jaebum’s cat, who is asleep on his lap.

Jaebum stares at him in surprise.

“Father.” Jinyoung greets. He gets up and rounds the bed to get to them. Nora hops off from Jaebum’s bed and scurries out of the room. She never really liked Jaebum’s father.

“Jinyoung.” His father says, clearly taken aback to find him here.

“Jaebum, you’re home early.” Jinyoung comes up to him and plants a kiss on his cheek.

Jaebum’s heart is racing as he shifts his gaze between his father and Jinyoung.

“Is anything wrong?” Jinyoung asks his father.

He replies by clearing his throat. “Nothing. I just wanted to check up on my son in law’s living conditions.”

Jinyoung smiles. “I’m very comfortable. Thank you.”

“Good. That’s what I needed to hear.”

Jaebum’s father leaves the room then. Jaebum tries to catch Jinyoung’s attention but he’s already looking away.

“Bring him once a month for family dinners.” His father huffs to him quietly as he leaves the room. “No excuses.”

Jaebum waits until his father has descended the stairs. When he’s sure he’s out the door, Jaebum rushes back inside his room, right past Jinyoung by the door, and looks out the window to watch his car leave.

As soon as he’s out of the gates, Jaebum turns to Jinyoung.

“I’m so sorry. I should’ve-”

Jinyoung raises a finger to his lips. Jaebum watches him glance outside his room before closing the door.

“What’s going on?” Jaebum asks as Jinyoung approaches him.

“It seems that your father has eyes and ears all over the place.” Jinyoung crosses his arms in front of him. “Fortunately, so do I.”

Jaebum looks at him.

“That’s creepy.”

This has Jinyoung laugh. “Well, it saved both our asses back there, didn’t it?”

Jaebum supposes he could live with that.

“What are we going to do though?” He asks Jinyoung. “He’ll be keeping a close watch.”

“Well, we could act the part more thoroughly. For starters, sleep in one room.”

Jaebum feels uncomfortable about that. Not for himself but for Jinyoung who probably needs his space.

“Don’t worry. I can sleep on a pull-out.” Jinyoung says.

“Don’t be ridiculous. Let’s just share the bed.” Jaebum suggests. “Is that alright with you?”

“If it’s fine with you, yeah.”

Jaebum nods.

“I’m sorry again.” He sighs. He’s sorry he has to steal Jinyoung away from his family. Now he has to steal what little of his privacy he has left.

Jinyoung smiles. “None of this is your fault. That much I know. So don’t apologize for this.”

Jaebum offers up a smile in return. “I’m glad I have an understanding husband.”

They both laugh.

“Well, your husband is hungry.” Jinyoung motions outside. “Would you like to join him for dinner?”

Jaebum nods, smiling as he follows Jinyoung to the kitchen.

They’re safe now. But Jaebum knows they’ll have to be the best actors from now on if they’re going to convince anyone they’re happily married.


	3. Hell Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum has bad days. And then there are hell days.

Jaebum has bad days. And then there are hell days.

Bad days include not getting most of his contract deals signed and not reaching the daily quota. He can deal with that though. Jaebum can just leave that to his people and they’ll be the ones in charge of rushing it up. He’ll only have to step in if necessary, which doesn’t really happen a lot.

Hell days, however, includes not getting his contract deals signed along with having other negotiations not falling through. This has Jaebum draft another contract and re-negotiate. There’s attending several meetings, dealing with annoying entitled businessmen and before he knows it, he’s spent a great deal of time on it rather than working on other important things.

There’s also having to deal with his father by the end of the day, demanding to know why the said contracts are delayed. This particularly makes those days hell days. His father just really has a way of putting him in a sour mood.

Jaebum comes home late one night after a hell day at work. He comes home, seething and wanting nothing more than to punch someone in the face. Anything at all just to release his anger. He comes home, slamming the car doors and the front door, thundering up the stairs and throwing open the door to his room.

He forgot for a moment that he shares a room with Jinyoung now because his husband looks up from where he’s already made himself comfortable on the bed when he enters.

“Some of us are about to sleep.” Jinyoung says. Jaebum bites his bottom lip and checks the time. It’s almost 2 in the morning.

“Sorry.” He mumbles.

He heads to the bathroom, shucking off his suit once he’s inside. He balls up his jacket and throws it hard inside the hamper. He seethes, wrenching his tie off his neck and everything else he’s wearing.

He’s not meant for this kind of job. Being a businessman was not for him. He hates dealing with people. Nothing about this is interesting to him. Jaebum has mentioned it a thousand times but his father has always turned a deaf ear.

And the worst part is, is that everytime he feels like quitting, everytime he thinks of just running away, some rational part of his brain tells him he won’t last long out there. This is the only thing he knows how to do. What else is he experienced in? Who would even take the son of a top billionaire seriously in some other kind of job?

Jaebum takes a moment to himself inside that bathroom. The hot shower helps for when he’s done, he feels a bit better. Just a bit.

He wraps a robe around himself and steps out of the bathroom. He’s surprised to find the bed empty now when minutes ago, Jinyoung looked like he was ready to sleep.

A knock on the door sounds and Jaebum opens it to find a woman giving him a small bow.

She introduces herself as a masseuse and that Jinyoung sent him.

“Jinyoung?” Jaebum wonders where he is. “He said to give me a massage?”

“He said you looked like you needed one.”

Jaebum didn’t know he needed one until he’s lying on his stomach on the bed as the masseuse works out the knots on his back. He sighs, thankful for this little treat at this hour of the day.

The masseuse Jinyoung hired is a pro. Jaebum compliments her several times for getting rid of a muscle ache here and there. The smell of the oils she used are also aromatic that he’s a little dazed from the scent and the treatment after awhile.

Maybe it’s because of that that Jaebum finds himself a little delirious. In his hazy state, the masseuse is no longer a woman but Jinyoung massaging him. Jaebum hums in appreciation as Jinyoung gets rid of the tension on his shoulders and the pain in his lower back.

He knows it’s not Jinyoung. But he can’t help but imagine if it was. In another life, in another version of his life, maybe Jinyoung would’ve been his husband by choice. The one where they’re both happily married to each other. Jinyoung would massage him when he comes home from work and Jaebum would do so too. They’d tell each other how their days went and be an actual married couple Jaebum sees on the dramas on TV.

Jaebum chuckles to himself. The image is so far-fetched that it could only be a dream. Jaebum can never have things he wants in his life. Not even a happy marriage.

He eventually falls asleep. And by the time he wakes up, it’s already morning and the masseuse is gone. He’s still in his robes so he knows he slept through the night and didn’t even get up to change. That massage really knocked him out good.

The space beside him looked like it had been occupied so Jaebum knows Jinyoung went back while he was asleep.

Jaebum dresses up and heads to the kitchen where he finds Jinyoung already done with breakfast, snapping his briefcase shut and ready to leave. Jaebum has seen him a dozen times in his suit but it still amazes him how Jinyoung can wear the same thing over and over again yet he looks better and better in it.

“Morning,” Jinyoung greets. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes. Thank you for that.” Jaebum replies. “I didn’t know I needed it.”

Jinyoung gives a small nod of his head. “You’re welcome.”

Jaebum sees him pick up his briefcase and leave when he stops and turns to him.

“Just a tip,” Jinyoung says. “Wine and dine them.”

Jaebum looks at him in confusion.

“What?” He asks.

“Negotiating with old businessmen. Wine and dine them.” Jinyoung winks. “Those old bastards like those.”

Jinyoung heads out of there then leaving Jaebum with a smile on his own face.

He takes Jinyoung’s advice. He takes the frustrating business clients out to lunch, the snooty ones to afternoon tea and the boring ones he treats to dinner.

True enough, it worked. Jaebum resists the urge to roll his eyes whenever they compliment him and his “new refined taste” after every meal. They signed the damn contracts afterwards and praised him as his father’s son, something Jaebum doesn’t really like hearing but smiles and thanks them anyway.

He comes home with most of the negotiations dealt with. He may have a few pending deals but Jaebum’s almost through with them. Unlike the previous night, he comes home in a better mood.

He showers and waits up for Jinyoung in the kitchen. He has a glass of wine out, something he takes when he has a rough day. Though he reached his quota today for number of contracts signed, Jaebum still finds himself exhausted from having to put up a facade in front of those old businessmen and acting as if he enjoyed every minute of it.

Jinyoung arrives an hour later and loosens his tie the moment he steps foot in the kitchen. Jaebum greets him and Jinyoung pulls out a glass from the cupboard to join him.

“Did it go well?” Jinyoung asks, pouring himself a glass of wine.

“Yes,” Jaebum smiles. “All thanks to you.”

Jinyoung gives him an amused look. “I didn’t do anything.”

“You told me what to do. I would never have thought of that.” Jaebum answers. “But how did you know- Ah.” He smiles. “Your eyes and ears.”

Jinyoung chuckles, eyes crinkling at the sides as he too smiles. Jaebum finds that cute.

“I don’t need those to know you were having a rough week. It showed. The rest of it was just a guess.”

Jaebum feels embarrassed then for having Jinyoung witness him slamming doors and having a tantrum.

“I’m sorry you had to see that.” Jaebum says, taking a sip of his drink.

Jinyoung shrugs. “Well, we are married. And I am your husband. I’m supposed to see more of you than what you show to other people.”

Jaebum almost chokes on his drink. Jinyoung, realizing what he just said, places a hand on his face.

“That came off wrong.” He says. “I didn’t mean for it to sound like that.”

Jaebum looks at him and laughs. Jinyoung drops his hand, takes one good look at him and joins him laughing as well.

The wine must really be getting to him then since Jaebum keeps on staring at Jinyoung’s face and finding him handsome. Not that he has only realized this now. Jinyoung has always been very attractive. The moment he saw him walk down that aisle, Jaebum already admitted he was handsome. But tonight, he’s even more so since he looks so casually relaxed, smiling and drinking with him.

“Are you okay?” Jinyoung asks when the laughter dies down. Jaebum comes to his senses and realizes he’s been staring.

“Yeah,” He says, looking away. “Just sleepy.”

“You should head off to bed.

Jaebum nods. “You coming?”

“In a minute.” Jinyoung motions to his laptop resting on the kitchen table. “I have some work to finish.”

“Alright,” Jaebum leaves his glass and heads to his room. “Goodnight, Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung smiles at him.

“Goodnight, Jaebum.”


	4. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymoon

Jaebum is at work when Jinyoung visits him in his office and slides two tickets across his desk.

“A gift. From my parents.” Jinyoung says. “I forgot to show it to you on our wedding day.”

Jaebum sets his work aside and picks them up. It’s two plane tickets to Maldives and a reservation for a villa. A honeymoon gift, no doubt.

“It got buried underneath all the paperwork in my office. My parents called me up and reminded me about it.” Jinyoung explains. “The tickets and reservation expire in a month if we don’t use it.”

A month. Jaebum has work all piled up and going on a vacation right now is just impossible. He has meetings scheduled already and to cancel them wouldn’t look good with the clients that Jaebum tried so hard to win over.

And it’s also a honeymoon. Though they never went on a honeymoon right after their wedding, Jaebum thinks he and Jinyoung aren’t that kind of couple to go on one anyway.

“Let’s take it.” Jinyoung’s reply has Jaebum stare at him in surprise.

“Are you serious?” He asks.

“I need a break.” Jinyoung shrugs. “And so do you.”

“But what about work?”

“It’s only just for a few days. I can assign them to my own adviser. He can run the company for me.”

Jinyoung is lucky to have people around him he can trust to do those. Jaebum would love to be in his place. He’d like to know what it feels like to have someone on his side. He doesn’t trust his own adviser so letting him run his company is out of the question.

“I’m sorry. I can’t.” Jaebum apologizes. “I have meetings scheduled for the whole month and a ton of work to do.”

“Just dump them all on your father. He seems to like working as much as you do anyway.” Jinyoung simply says.

Jaebum laughs at his reply. The thought of having all his workload in his father’s hands is absurd when the man has always made it clear that he’s expecting Jaebum to prove something to him when it comes to handling the business. He can’t leave on a vacation now if he’s to meet such expectations.

“I’m sorry, Jinyoung.” Jaebum apologizes again. “I just really can’t go right now.”

Jinyoung looks like he expected Jaebum’s answer for he just takes the tickets and stands to leave.

“Well, I don’t want to go on my own. It’s alright. I’ll tell my parents.”

Jaebum thought that was the end of it since Jinyoung doesn’t bring it up again. But somehow, word of the cancelled trip reaches his father and Jaebum is taken aback when he demands to know why Jaebum is skipping the honeymoon out.

“I have meetings already booked this month.” Jaebum reasons.

“You are disrespecting your in-laws. What kind of a son are you to them if you don’t even accept their gift?” He reprimands.

“I can’t cancel the meetings.” Jaebum answers. “If we could move the reservation dates then maybe-”

“Take the honeymoon with your husband.” His father instructs. “I’ll run the company for you for a few days.”

Jaebum can’t believe he heard that right. What he thought was absurd just happened right in front of his eyes.

“Our relationship with the Parks are of utmost importance, Jaebum.” His father says. “See to it that you keep close ties.”

So Jaebum takes it. Because he has no choice but to take it. He comes home, breaking the news to Jinyoung, who looks surprised as well.

At least, Jaebum thinks, he’s getting a short escape.

They fly first class to Maldives. Jaebum has to fight his amusement at Jinyoung’s getup. His husband is wearing a floral summer shirt and shorts with sandals. Jaebum has never seen him like this. The most he’s seen of Jinyoung dressed down was in his sleepwear. This, however, takes the cake and he ends up chuckling every now and then as he looks at him.

“Laugh if you must,” Jinyoung scoffs. “At least I’m dressed for the weather.”

Jaebum is wearing a polo shirt and pants with proper shoes. He hadn’t really thought much about the place. He just packed whatever he could find.

Jinyoung was right though. For when they arrive, Jaebum is sweating underneath his clothes. It’s Jinyoung’s turn to laugh at him as Jaebum grumbles about the heat.

Jinyoung’s parents have expensive taste. As expected from the Parks. They booked them a secluded villa over the water at a popular resort. It’s beautiful and meant for couples wanting to spend time away from anything. But this only makes it all the more awkward for the both of them since they’re used to living with other people. At home, they have helpers in the house with them. But here, it’s just him and Jinyoung.

“I can book a different villa.” Jaebum suggests as he stays by the door.

“Nonsense,” Jinyoung makes his way past him and drags him inside. “Booking another villa is unreasonably expensive. Besides, we have it all to ourselves. We should make use of the privacy of not having your father breath down on us every few minutes.”

Jaebum supposes he has a point.

The villa has a small kitchen and a living room. The walls are painted cream and brown. Further back leads to the most beautiful bedroom Jaebum has ever seen. A queen sized bed sits in the middle and in front of it is the view of the water.

They both unpack and Jaebum changes into something more comfortable. He brought his camera with him and finds himself quite excited to be able to use it in such an exotic place as this.

When he emerges from the bathroom, he sees Jinyoung’s floral shirt hanging at the back of a chair. Jaebum looks for him and finds him outside, sunbathing. The scenery is breathtaking; Jinyoung lying there on a hammock with the blue water serving as the background. He learns that Jinyoung’s face isn’t the only thing attractive about him. His husband is built with a lean physique. He’s not muscular. But he is toned in all the right places. Jaebum can’t help but snap a few photos of him discreetly, finding his subject quite entrancing.

He joins Jinyoung out for a swim a few minutes later. They use the pool in their own villa rather than the beach for now. It’s so quiet that Jaebum finds it too loud if he talks. But he realizes that’s the beauty of this place. It’s so secluded and private that Jaebum finally learns how to relax after facing all those paperworks back home.

“We should sign up for some activities.” Jinyoung suggests. Jaebum isn’t one to join in any activity. He’s the type to stay in. But he likes the way Jinyoung’s face lights up at the mention of an activity.

“Book anything you want.” Jaebum tells him.

“Are you sure?” Jinyoung asks.

“Yeah.”

“What if I book something extreme? Like… Like swimming with sharks?” Jinyoung says with a mischievous smile. Jaebum thinks this is where Jinyoung has him wrong. He may not be one for activities but he’s not one to back down from a challenge.

“Go ahead.” Jaebum just answers him, matching the smile on Jinyoung’s face.

They head back inside to shower and change for dinner. They take turns using the bathroom. Jaebum tells him to take his time since he wants to catch the sunset view from their balcony. He’s lost in his own world as he takes photo after photo that he didn’t notice Jinyoung is already dressed and he hadn’t bothered to disturb him at all.

Dinner is at the resort’s inland restaurant. The food is exceptional. Maldives is known for its fresh seafood and other exotic tastes. Jaebum, who is somewhat of a picky eater, ends up trying everything because Jinyoung claims they all taste delicious. Which he eventually finds they all are and Jaebum vows right then and there he’ll try everything on this trip.

Right when they’re about to have dessert, Jinyoung tells their server they’ll be skipping it. Jaebum is about to ask why when Jinyoung leads him out of there, rents a small car for the both of them and drives to a shop in town for a local dessert.

“Have you been here before?” Jaebum asks in awe.

“No. That’s why I have the GPS set up.” Jinyoung motions to his phone resting on the side of the dashboard.

“But how did you know to find this place?”

“I looked it up on the internet.” Jinyoung simply answers. “A reliable travel site says it’s the best Maldivian dessert in town.”

Jaebum stares at him as he drives, a sudden realization forming in his head.

“You were really looking forward to this trip, weren’t you?”

“Well, yes.” Jinyoung replies like it’s the most obvious response. “It’s not everyday we can go on a vacation.”

Jaebum hadn’t really thought of it that way. He travels a lot. But it’s mostly on business matters. He only goes to and from the hotel and the airport.

But now that Jinyoung has mentioned it, it has been a long while since he went on a vacation. The last time he’s been on one was during one of Mark’s birthdays where he and Bambam went skiing in their lodge and that had been years ago.

Jinyoung takes him to a local cafe that has the best coconut dessert. Apparently, Maldives is also known for their abundance in coconut, another thing Jaebum learned that night from him. Jaebum hasn’t had anything like it before and ends up ordering a second one for the both of them. This time, they share.

They head back when they’re done. Jaebum drives them back this time since he noticed Jinyoung looking a bit drowsy. He looks tired as his head lolls to one side as he eventually drifts off to sleep on the ride back home. Jaebum is glad for the seat belt Jinyoung is wearing otherwise he would’ve slumped in his seat.

Jaebum only rouses him up when they arrive at the resort. Jinyoung still looks a little out of it as they make their way back to the villa that Jaebum makes sure to walk close beside him in case he falls. He doesn’t blame him for being this tired. The trip was long and the weather exhausted them both.

Jaebum leads Jinyoung inside their villa and in the room where he immediately plops himself down the bed. In the process, Jinyoung almost falls and Jaebum has to help him down the pillows. Jinyoung mutters out a “sorry” but then he’s snoring after a few seconds.

Jaebum watches him sleep, chuckling to himself as he looks at his husband’s tired face. Jinyoung always sleeps with his back to him when they’re at home. Jaebum smiles, appreciating the moment where he can look at Jinyoung’s face without being so conscious of how long he’s staring.

They both end up sleeping in. None of them have their alarm set. Jaebum wakes early though since his body clock is accustomed to waking up at five in the morning. But as Jaebum turns and finds a lump beside him still asleep, he’s reminded he’s on vacation and wills himself to get more extra hours in bed.

The second time he wakes up, the lump beside him is gone. Jaebum gets up to find Jinyoung outside where he had been sunbathing yesterday. Except that this time, he’s in a seat with breakfast laid out on the table.

“Morning,” Jinyoung greets with a smile. He looks freshened up and no longer tired. Jaebum sees the tips of his hair wet. A towel hangs loose around his bare shoulders while his board shorts are also wet. He went out for a morning swim.

“Morning.” Jaebum greets back as he sits down to eat.

“Thanks for last night.” Jinyoung says. “I was too tired to function properly.”

“You curled up like a ball as soon as I let you down the bed.” Jaebum recalls, munching on a piece of french toast.

Jinyoung chuckles. “Well, I got ten hours of sleep so that won’t be happening today.”

“What are we doing today?” Jaebum asks.

“You’ll see.” Jinyoung says teasingly. “You’re going to have the time of your life.”

Jaebum doesn’t ask him any further. He likes that curiosity is eating up at him judging from Jinyoung’s expression but he holds himself back. Maybe he really did book them to swim with sharks.

They get dressed and hop on one of the shuttles this time rather than rent a car. That way, they can walk around and not have to worry about traffic and parking. Jinyoung leads the way and Jaebum follows, snapping photos wherever they go. The capital is beautiful and Jaebum takes candid photos of the scenery.

“Let me take a few photos too so you’re in the picture.” Jinyoung offers. But Jaebum tells him it’s okay. He likes being the one to capture moments anyway.

They’re in front of a large building when Jinyoung stops.

“Here we are.” He says. “Our first activity.”

Jaebum looks at the sign. It’s the National Museum. He looks at the wide double doors on the entrance and then at Jinyoung.

“If you were trying to throw me off, this isn’t working.” Jaebum grins. “I love museums.”

“I figured you would.” Jinyoung smirks. “What makes you think I brought you here?”

It’s Jaebum who leads this time. He’s excited to be in here. Jinyoung follows him through every section and patiently waits for them to move to the next. Jaebum stares fascinated at the artifacts and points to Jinyoung some of the things that caught his attention.

He was worried at first that Jinyoung would be bored. Not a lot of people share the same interests he has. But Jinyoung looks honestly entertained at everything that Jaebum finds the museum activity enjoyable since he has someone to share it with.

They leave the museum with so much to talk about that Jaebum doesn’t even realize that Jinyoung has led them to a food market. Jaebum’s stomach starts to rumble at the scent of food.

“Here,” Jinyoung buys two sticks of barbecue for them from one of the stalls. “Let’s try this one.”

They end up eating their way through that market. They don’t find a place to sit but rather just walked along the stalls to buy whatever food they find that looks or smells delicious. Jaebum doesn’t forget to take pictures as well. This time, Jinyoung’s face is in it, smiling as he holds up a piece of delicacy to show off.

The end of the food market is a wide array of gift items. Souvenirs decorate each stall and Jaebum buys a few for Mark and Bambam to bring back home. Jinyoung also buys some for his friend Jackson, the one Jaebum met at their wedding reception. They also don’t forget to buy trinkets for Yugyeom and Youngjae back at the cafe.

The rest of the day is spent enjoying the sights. Jaebum has some of the locals take a few pictures of him and Jinyoung together so they’re both in the photo. They go shopping and food hunting until they’re both stuffed and exhausted.

But they still don’t head back. The skies have turned dark but the both of them end up in a small hut like pub where a band is playing. Since they’re both full, they end up buying drinks instead.

There’s a crowd forming in the dance floor and Jinyoung gets up from his seat and asks Jaebum to dance with him.

“Oh, no.” Jaebum shakes his head and laughs. “No, thank you.”

“Why not?” Jinyoung asks. “The band’s good. Don’t you feel like dancing?”

Jaebum continues to chuckle and shake his head. “Yeah, I’m not… It’s alright. I’ll just stay here.”

Jinyoung eyes him carefully, a slow smile forming on his face. “Are you… shy?”

Jaebum just smiles as he swirls his drink with his straw.

“Jaebum,” Jinyoung saying his name has him look up to stare into his eyes. Jinyoung has really warm inviting eyes that it's impossible to look away from. “It’s only the two of us.”

Jaebum swirls his drink around one more time before he decides to hell with it and head to the dance floor with Jinyoung.

It’s not like at the clubs where Jaebum dances to the beat or sways his body. It’s more of like going to a concert where he bobs his head and jumps up and down. It’s fun and exhilarating. He dances when he can’t resist the beat. So does Jinyoung. But most of the time, they’re laughing and jumping and cheering the band on.

Jinyoung motions to his camera and Jaebum takes a few photos of the both of them, their faces squished together to be able to fit on the screen. They both have wide funny smiles on their faces and Jaebum laughs when he sees how ridiculous they look.

“Send me a copy of that, will you?” Jinyoung asks and Jaebum makes a mental note to send it to him tonight.

They take the last shuttle back to the resort. The rows of villa that welcome them is a beautiful sight that instead of heading straight back, they stay by the beach to look at all of them. They’re like small lanterns floating in the water from afar. Jaebum continues to take pictures of the night scenery while Jinyoung lies on the sand beside him.

“Thank you,” Jinyoung starts. “For going on this trip with me.”

Jaebum puts his camera down to look at him. “Thanks for inviting me.”

Jinyoung smiles at him and then stares at the ground. “I hope it’s not that bad anymore.”

“What is?”

“Being married to me.”

Jaebum thinks Jinyoung is being ridiculous.

“What? No. I-” Jaebum pauses. “Wait. Is this what this trip was all about?” Jaebum wonders if this was a set up. “Was this trip to get me to like you?”

Jinyoung chuckles at that. He raises his face to him and Jaebum sees him look so amused.

“I wasn’t playing any tricks. I’m not _that_ kind of person.”

“Sorry.” Jaebum apologizes. “I didn’t mean it like that.” Jaebum corrects himself. “Because I don’t think you are. _That_ kind of person, I mean.”

He really doesn’t think that way of Jinyoung. He’s a great guy. He’s the type to be anyone’s dream husband. A hardworking handsome man. Who wouldn’t want a guy like him?

“And it’s not just today.” He continues.

Jinyoung blinks up at him in confusion.

“Since day one. Since that day you took me to that coffee shop.”

“Ah.” Jinyoung smiles. “I’m glad then. I was afraid you still harbored this strong dislike over me.”

“Not you.” Jaebum sighs. “Just this marriage.”

Jinyoung looks away and stares at the water. “I know what you mean.”

This arranged and forced marriage was the only problem. Had it been any scenario, had Jaebum met Jinyoung in another circumstance, maybe things would have been different.

“If you weren’t married to me, what would you be doing?” Jinyoung asks.

“Still stuck under my father’s wing I guess.” Jaebum answers without a moment’s hesitation.

“Aside from that then?”

“I don’t really know.”

“Come on, Jaebum. Dream a little bigger.”

Jaebum chuckles. “Well, to be honest, I haven’t thought of it yet.”

It’s true. He’s been working under his father for such a long time that nothing else comes to mind when he thinks about the future. Or if he has any other kind of future than just working for his family.

“How about you?” Jaebum asks him.

“A writer, I guess.” Jinyoung answers. “I want to write a book.”

Jinyoung as a writer. That’s an image Jaebum doesn’t think is so far fetched. Jinyoung loves to read books like him. He doesn’t know Jinyoung enough to know if he has a wild imagination or not, enough to spin stories and write books. Whatever the case, somehow, Jaebum believes he’d turn out to be a successful writer someday

“Do it.” Jaebum encourages. “Even now. Even if you’re still a CEO. You should go write a book if you want to.”

“Alright.” Jinyoung looks at him. “I’ll do it when you find out what you want to be doing. Deal?”

Jaebum smiles. “Deal.”

They head off to bed, exhausted with the day’s activities. As usual, the both of them don’t set any alarm. It’s the last day of their honeymoon and they both intend to get as much rest and relaxation as they can before heading back.

The next morning though, Jaebum is met with a ton of activities for the day. Jinyoung apparently took it to heart when Jaebum told him he can book anything he wants.

They go scuba diving and water skiing. Jaebum joins him in every water sports activity Jinyoung has managed to sign them up. He doesn’t complain. In all honesty, he enjoyed every single one of them.

For their last night, they have dinner at the resort’s formal dining. They both packed an extra formal wear as noted by the resort’s email when they confirmed their booking. Jaebum has to swallow down his amazement at how Jinyoung looks in a tux with his tan and his hair brushed back. He’s seen him in formal wear more than a dozen times. But tonight, it’s like seeing him for the first time.

Jaebum can’t believe he’s married to a beautiful man like him.

“Cheers,” Jinyoung raises his glass to him and Jaebum raises his own too. “To hoping our parents gift us with more honeymoons.”

Jaebum laughs. “I’ll toast to that.”

They both down their drink. Jinyoung smiles at him, the sides of his eyes crinkling in that adorable way. Jaebum can’t help but be captivated by that.

“Are you alright?” Jinyoung asks.

Jaebum blinks at him. “Yeah. Why?”

“You were staring.”

“Oh.” Jaebum hides how flustered he is by that. “I was…” Jaebum laughs under his breath. “I have to admit. You are one handsome man, Park Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung seems taken aback by such compliment. But then he smiles and says, “So are you.”

Jaebum wasn’t expecting that. He hopes the blush he feels forming on his face isn’t so noticeable.

“You haven’t suddenly fallen for me, have you?” Jinyoung asks.

Jaebum isn’t sure if Jinyoung is joking. He can’t tell. But Jaebum laughs it off anyway which only sounds like an awkward choke and a cough.

“No.” Jaebum answers. “I haven’t.”

“Good,” Jinyoung leans back in his seat. “Because that’s not going to end well for the both of us if you do.”

Jaebum has no idea what that meant. Why would Jinyoung say something like that?

He mulls over it throughout dinner and dessert. But no matter how Jaebum thinks about it, he can’t seem to understand what Jinyoung meant. Does Jinyoung not want him to fall in love with him? Why?

Even until dinner ends, even when they get back to the villa and pack their things up for tomorrow’s flight, Jaebum still thinks about it. He thinks about it so much that when they’re lying there in the dark, Jaebum turns to Jinyoung to just ask him when he finds him already asleep.

Jaebum sighs. He doesn’t turn around though. Instead, he looks at him and stares at his face again.

Jaebum wants to touch him. For some reason, he wants to touch him. Just to feel how real he is and how close he is by his side. He reaches out, ready to stroke his cheek, when he stops himself. Because the answer to all his questions suddenly comes to him as he stares at Jinyoung.

Maybe Jinyoung just doesn’t like him - will _never_ like him back. Maybe Jinyoung only thinks of him as a friend. And though that’s better than nothing, Jaebum agrees that falling in love with him won’t end well if Jinyoung’s never going to reciprocate what he feels. That is, if Jaebum should ever feel that way for him. Jinyoung was only kind enough to warn him about it now.

Jaebum drops his hand. He can’t touch him. Ever. He should be glad to have Jinyoung around as a friend. It really is better than nothing.

They head back to reality the next day. Jinyoung’s chauffeur picks them up at the airport. They visit Jinyoung’s parents on the way back to their house since Jaebum wanted to thank them personally for the gift.

“How was the honeymoon? I hope you two had a great time.” Jinyoung’s mother asks asks him over tea.

“Yes, we did.” Jaebum answers sincerely. He stares outside the garden where Jinyoung is talking with his father privately. They seem close, nothing like the relationship Jaebum has with his own father.

“I’m very happy to know that.” Jinyoung’s mother says. “Have you two gotten closer now?”

Have they?

Jaebum thought they’ve made progress on their marriage. They had the time of their lives the last few days. It was only the two of them and it didn’t feel awkward at all.

But that last night made it seem as if all of it had been in vain. The museums. The dancing. The drinking. The whole honeymoon. Because it feels like there’s this huge space between the two of them now when that whole trip should have gotten rid of it.

Jaebum looks at his husband, back in his suit and tie. The only hint of that vacation is the tan Jinyoung got. The rest of it seems like a dream now.

Have they gotten closer?

“I don’t know.” Jaebum says under his breath.

He truly doesn’t know anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything I wrote about Maldives here is not 100% accurate. Only some tidbits of it are true.


	5. Mixed Signals

If Jaebum had been busy before, he’s extremely busy now.

He’s not sure what happened. His father suddenly gave him more clients than he can handle. He should be thankful, he said to him once. And Jaebum truly is. But it’s another thing to get yelled at every now and then for not reaching deadlines when it’s obvious that the massive influx of paperworks are slowing him down and Jaebum is doing the best he can to get all of those clients signed up.

He’s stressed out and it’s only been a month since that honeymoon. Jaebum longs for another break. Anything to get away from work again. But then the thought of going on another honeymoon makes his stomach turn when he thinks about going on one with Jinyoung.

Things have changed. Or it’s the way Jaebum looks at Jinyoung that changed. That honeymoon wrecked things for him in a way that Jaebum can’t stop thinking about Jinyoung as something else, something that’s definitely a little more than a friend. He’s attracted to Jinyoung, that much he’s sure about. But he keeps it to himself knowing how things are never going to escalate into something more than a one sided crush.

Jinyoung makes things difficult for him. The harder Jaebum tries not to get his personal emotions in the way, the more Jinyoung seems to be pushing his way into his life. Jinyoung keeps sending Jaebum mixed signals and Jaebum has a hard time trying to decipher them.

For instance, why would Jinyoung stay up to wait for him until he gets home when he never does? Why would Jinyoung spend weekends with him now when he usually spends it at the office? Why would Jinyoung sleep with his face turned to him when he would always turn his back?

Why does Jinyoung always always look so handsome and beautiful and Jaebum’s heart always always beats faster at the sight of him?

The latter clearly isn’t Jinyoung’s fault. Everything isn’t Jinyoung’s fault. And yet Jaebum likes to pretend it is because he wants to blame someone for the things he has no control over. Like maybe falling for someone who already made it clear that things won’t end well for them if he does.

These days, Jaebum tries to fight it. He tries not to get too enamored at Jinyoung just sitting there in the kitchen in his sleepwear, drinking coffee as he works. He tries not to look at Jinyoung while he sleeps. He tries not to interact with him as much as he can.

Jaebum tries not to daydream about a happy married life when he knows it’s never going to happen.

But Jinyoung barrels through all those barriers Jaebum has put up as a defense. The minute he laughs, Jaebum feels weak in the knees. When Jinyoung so much as asks him how his day went, Jaebum feels like telling him everything he feels, personal things included. When Jinyoung sends him coffee in the middle of the day, Jaebum spends a half hour of his time distracted as he thinks of the many reasons as to why Jinyoung would even go out of his way to send him this.

It’s confusing. And Jaebum, who has more important stuff to deal with, finds that he slowly cannot take it anymore.

He comes home one weekend, pissed at the recent events. He lost a few clients due to the delays in negotiations. Jaebum supposes it’s his fault this time since he can’t seem to balance everything on his own. His father is notified before Jaebum can deliver the report to him. No doubt his adviser had something to do with the news being relayed so fast. So naturally, Jaebum endures the usual “I am disappointed at you” talk.

Jaebum swears he’ll fix it. He’s going to fix it. He promises his father results by next week. He promises to win back those lost clients.

He comes home, tired, pissed and completely drained, when he’s greeted by his helpers standing awkwardly to one side of the kitchen.

“What’s going on?” Jaebum asks them. They all turn to him and give a low bow.

“It’s the young master,” One of them says. Jaebum knows they mean Jinyoung.

“What about him?”

“He said… He said to keep out of the kitchen.” Another says. She looks nervous and Jaebum can understand why. They’re in charge of the house and Jinyoung has kept them away from it.

“Did he say why?” He asks.

“He said he’s going to cook dinner and doesn’t want any of our help.”

“He also said to go home for the weekend.”

Jaebum makes his way inside the kitchen and finds Jinyoung by the stove, stirring up something in the pot. His tablet is open by the counter where Jaebum sees him looking up something. A recipe, probably. He’s humming to himself as he cooks. Like this is the most natural state anyone has ever seen of him.

Jaebum’s chest aches at all this. He just came home to the sight of his husband making dinner for the both of them. He should be touched. He should thank Jinyoung for this. But all Jaebum feels is a sharp tug in his chest because he’s not even sure what all this means.

No one has taken care of him like this. Jaebum doesn’t expect anyone else to. His mother is the only exception and it’s been a long while since he spent time with her. To have Jinyoung suddenly doing something simple such as this just makes him crave for such affection.

But he knows he shouldn’t fall for this. This is just another distraction and Jaebum can’t afford to be steered away from what’s important right now.

Jaebum turns around and leaves the kitchen. He goes up to his bedroom and takes a duffel bag out. Jaebum starts packing his clothes and all the things he needs for the weekend.

He heads down when he’s done. Jinyoung is setting the table and he looks up at him when he arrives.

“Hi.” He smiles. That bright inviting smile Jaebum is always weak for.

It smells good. The whole kitchen smells good. It smells like what a true home should smell like on a night like this.

Jinyoung’s eyes drop to the bag by his side. “You’re heading out?”

“I’m not staying here for the weekend.” Jaebum manages to say.

“Oh.”

Jaebum looks away from Jinyoung’s disappointed face. It’s just going to be the two of them for the weekend if what the helpers said was true. And Jaebum doesn’t think he can be alone with Jinyoung for now.

“But I made dinner.” Jinyoung says. There’s a small whine in his voice that makes Jaebum feel bad for doing this.

“I’m sorry.” He apologizes. “I just have a lot of work to get done. I’ll see you on Monday.”

Jaebum doesn’t stick around to wait for Jinyoung’s reply or look at his face. He heads out of there, takes his own car, and leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I know. Short quick update.
> 
> *Also, I'm sorry for the note below that keeps popping up every chapter. I don't know how to remove that.


	6. Back to Me

Things are back to the way they were. And by that, Jaebum means he and Jinyoung are back to how things used to be.

They rarely see each other again. Business started to pick up and Jaebum doesn’t see Jinyoung as much as he can anymore. Not for meals. Not when he goes home. And not even when he goes to bed.

It’s like the first few months after their marriage all over again. When they do see each other, it’s only briefly. Very briefly. Like Jaebum seeing Jinyoung’s car pull out of the driveway or waking up in between sleep just to see Jinyoung coming back from work. It's ridiculous how they share the same house, the same bed, and yet they don’t even interact with each other.

This isn’t supposed to affect Jaebum so much when it was what he wanted. He wanted space. He wanted to be away from Jinyoung so as not to mess up his emotions any longer. But somehow, he misses him. He misses him when he’s just right beside him every night.

The only thing that keeps him sane is the distraction that work brings. Focusing on the family business is what takes his mind off the heartache. Though his father adds to the stress as he constantly pressures him with all the business deals, Jaebum finds that he’d rather sit in his office all day and work, than come home just to think about how he’s the one that messed up his relationship with Jinyoung in the first place.

Eventually, everything piles up. Work. His failed marriage. Jaebum decides to escape to the cafe Jinyoung brought him to the first time they met just to get away from it all.

He dodges his guards and adviser, switches off his phone and takes a cab to the cafe. This is the second time he’s done this. The first being the night of his wedding. He has to thank Jinyoung someday for giving him that boost of courage because it makes it easier for him now. Had he not done it long ago, he’d probably back out.

It’s Yugyeom who greets him with a wide friendly smile when he arrives that Jaebum instantly feels at ease how comfortable this place feels.

“Hyung! It’s been awhile since we saw you around here.” Yugyeom says. “Will it be the same americano?”

Jaebum remembers he drink he shared with Jinyoung that night.

“That other one,” Jaebum recalls. “The latte.”

Yugyeom fixes him up a nice cup of latte and Jaebum stays by the bar counter to talk to him. There aren’t a lot of customers for now. It’s only Jaebum and some people who have their orders already and are sitting quietly by themselves. Youngjae joins them a few minutes later with a fresh batch of cheese tarts for Jaebum to try and the three of them end up hanging out.

“So what’s it like being married to the world’s annoying person?” Yugyeom asks him. Youngjae bursts out laughing and Jaebum, not getting the joke, just blinks at the both of them.

“Annoying?”

“Oh you know,” Yugyeom waves his hand in the air. “Jinyoung hyung is petty and snarky. He’s also teasing the crap out of you every few minutes. Is he like that with you too?”

Jaebum recalls the time during their honeymoon when Jinyoung teased him about signing him up on wild activities only to take him to a museum.

Yes, Jaebum wants to answer. Once upon a time he was.

“Or is he quiet?” Youngjae adds. “Because sometimes he can be. He likes to read, you know.”

Jaebum knows that very well too.

“Or is Jinyoung hyung sweet with you?” Yugyeom chuckles. “He can be like that too.” Yugyeom turns to Youngjae. “Remember that time we wanted to go to a concert and the tickets were sold out? We were so bummed so hyung came in here one day and started singing and dancing and performed for us instead?”

Youngjae laughs. “That was hilarious! I remember the customers staring!”

“Or when he sent over unlimited amounts of chocolate to cheer you up when you broke up with your girlfriend?” Yugyeom continues.

Jaebum chuckles at the sight of Youngjae hitting Yugyeom for blurting that out as Yugyeom snickers.

It’s not just him then. It’s the effect Jinyoung has on people. He’s a great friend. Jaebum can see that in Youngjae and Yugyeom’s eyes and the way they talk about him. But he really didn’t have to hear that from them because Jaebum already knows. Jinyoung is a great guy. He’s an amazing husband. Jaebum is lucky to be married to him.

“I can’t believe I have friends who talk about me behind my back.”

Jaebum almost chokes on his latte to hear Jinyoung’s voice. Jaebum turns around to find him standing there, smirking at the three of them.

Yugyeom laughs. “Well, if it isn’t the devil.”

Jinyoung is still in his suit like Jaebum so he knows he just got out of work. Jaebum shouldn’t be surprised to find him here when Jinyoung already told him he hangs out at this place as well. But he’s still startled to see him here when he’s always so busy.

That and because it’s the first time in a very long while that he’s seeing Jinyoung.

“Let me guess,” Yugyeom motions to Jaebum’s drink. “A latte for you too?”

Jinyoung looks at Jaebum. Jaebum turns his gaze back at his cup. He knows what Jinyoung is thinking about. He remembers that night they escaped here too.

“Just tea for me, please.” Jinyoung answers as he takes the stool next to Jaebum.

Jaebum sits there and listens to the three of them laugh and banter. He likes it. He likes listening to all three of their voices, joking around and just talking. He likes this sense of normalcy as if nothing wrong is going on right now. As if he’s not in trouble for ditching work. As if he and Jinyoung are fine. He sneaks glances at Jinyoung from time to time, unable to fight back the urge to completely ignore him. He missed his voice and his laugh and Jaebum drinks it all in.

It’s his fault for pushing him away. Jaebum knows that very well. And now he feels like an idiot for doing so because he wants nothing more than just a hint of their friendship back. He wants to laugh at Jinyoung’s jokes like how Youngjae does. He wants to smile like how Yugyeom smiles at him.

He wants just a teeny tiny portion of Jinyoung back in his life.

Jaebum doesn’t realize they stayed until closing. But he has no regrets. He’ll get in trouble tomorrow for disappearing from the officd like this but he’ll handle it. He’s learned the art of letting his father’s sermons pass right through his ears.

“See you two again soon!” Yugyeom and Youngjae wave at them both as they lock up and part ways. That leaves Jaebum with Jinyoung alone now, a first since that day he left him in the kitchen.

“Did you bring a car?” Jinyoung asks.

“I took a cab.” Jaebum answers.

Jinyoung laughs quietly to himself. “I was going to hitch with you. I took a cab too.”

They start walking to find a cab. They take their time since it’s a cool night out and it doesn’t seem like it’s going to rain.

“I’m sorry.” Jaebum starts, finally letting out what he had been holding back for the last few weeks: a much needed apology. “I’m sorry for being an asshole.”

Jinyoung kicks a pebble out of the way. “Did something happen?”

“Just…” Jaebum tries to form a proper reply without giving away how he feels about him for now, but also give him an answer that’s close to the truth.

“I’m not used to this married life. To have someone around me all the time.” Jaebum answers. “I’m not used to having someone take care of me like what you were doing. Like giving me all this attention and asking how my day went.” Jaebum breathes. “I’m not used to any of that. And then there was the cooking… I’m sorry I wasn’t able to handle that pretty well.”

It’s quiet outside except for the sound of cars passing by them. Jaebum waits for Jinyoung’s answer, his heart beating loudly every second that he swears Jinyoung can hear that too.

“You know for a moment there I thought I was finally seeing the real you.” Jinyoung says. “You walking out that night made me feel relieved that there was a flaw in you. That you were the world’s biggest asshole.”

“Why?” Jaebum looks at him.

“Because you were too good to be true.” Jinyoung catches his eyes. “Perfect, even.”

There it is again. Those mixed signals he’s been trying to decipher. Jaebum wants to bask in what he just said.

Jaebum tries to will his heart that’s beating furiously to calm down.

“But now that you’re telling me all this…” Jinyoung continues.

“I’m not perfect.” Jaebum says. He sort of chuckles at the thought of Jinyoung looking at him as someone perfect. Because he’s far from it. “I missed the dinner you cooked all because I couldn’t handle things going on in my life. That makes me an asshole.”

“True,” Jinyoung agrees. “But for you to admit that you’re one and apologized for it… You’re better than an asshole.”

Jinyoung smiles at him, a gentle sign that he’s forgiven. Jaebum thanks him by returning a small smile of his own.

“But I have to be honest,” Jinyoung continues. “I still don’t know who you are, Im Jaebum.”

Does Jaebum want him to know who he is though? Jaebum is no one special. Jaebum doesn’t think he’s a great businessman or a great son. Jaebum doesn’t know who he is, actually. He feels like he has no identity. He’s like a walking being that does everything his father tells him to do. He doesn’t even know what he wants in life.

The only thing he’s certain about for now is his feelings for Jinyoung and he holds on to it. It’s something that’s purely his own and not something dictated by his father. Sure, they’re married because they had no choice. But falling for him was entirely of his own accord and he holds on to that and treasures it.

But does he want Jinyoung to know how he feels?

“I don’t know who you are either.” Jaebum only replies quietly. This holds true for the both of them. Jaebum doesn’t truly know Jinyoung either. He feels like there’s something more about him he has yet to find out.

Jinyoung gives him a small smile.

“But maybe it’s for the best, isn’t it?”

Maybe, Jaebum answers in his head. Maybe it’s best they don’t know each other entirely at all.

A cab finally stops for them and they both get in. The ride is silent but Jaebum feels a lot better knowing he and Jinyoung made up.

The cab drops them off at their gates. Jaebum motions for the guards to let them in and there’s a flurry of activity when they realize that he’s found.

“We’re home.” Jinyoung says.

Home. It’s nice to hear that coming from him.

“Hey,” Jaebum stops him before they enter the house. Jinyoung turns to look at him.

“If I turn into an asshole again, tell me.”

Jaebum doesn’t want to hurt him again. He hopes there isn’t a next time.

Jinyoung smiles and nods.

“I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- there will be a total of 15 chapters. i think.


	7. Try

“I think I’m in love with Jinyoung.”

Jaebum’s words have Mark and Bambam stop what they’re doing to look at him.

They’re in Mark’s estate. Mark invited them to check out the new video game he just got. Jaebum decided to drop by since he hasn’t seen his friends in so long and he needed to get that off his chest.

The sound of both their players dying in the background should jolt them back to the game. But Bambam only pauses it while Mark puts down his controller to focus on him.

“You don’t look like you want to hear our congratulations.” Bambam says.

“Arranged marriages are difficult to get through and here you are, actually admitting you love your husband.” Mark adds. “But… You sound miserable. Are we missing something here?”

Jaebum doesn’t know how to phrase this properly.

“Jinyoung doesn’t make it sound like falling in love with him is a good idea.”

Bambam and Mark have confused looks on their faces. Jaebum doesn’t blame them. He’s confused as well.

“What made you think that? Has he said anything?” Bambam asks.

Jaebum tells them everything he’s heard from Jinyoung ever since they got married. That and how his actions don’t add up. Jinyoung tells him it’s not going to end well for the both of them if Jaebum falls in love with him. But then Jinyoung is taking care of him and acting like the doting husband he is. Jinyoung thinks he’s too good to be true. But why would you even say that to someone who you wouldn’t want to fall in love with?

Jinyoung says it’s for the best that they don’t know who they both really are. So is Jaebum expected not to know him at all?

“Your husband is weird.” Bambam speaks up causing Jaebum to laugh at that.

“Yes, he is.” He admits.

“You two are married. He shouldn’t be saying those things.” Mark frowns.

“Yeah but Jinyoung makes it seem like we’re not supposed to be married.” Jaebum sighs. “Which we really shouldn’t have in the first place.”

Everything feels complicated. It shouldn’t be. They’re married. Why shouldn’t Jaebum be allowed to fall in love with him?

“You said you _think_ you’re in love with Jinyoung,” Mark says. ”You’re not sure?”

Jaebum knows he’s sure. He’s sure about Jinyoung. Spending the rest of his life with him is a thought he likes to imagine a lot. But without knowing how Jinyoung truly feels about him, Jaebum feels like he’s stuck. Not being able to admit ou loud how sure he is helps him deal with it.

“But what do _you_ want, hyung?” Bambam asks.

Jaebum gives off a humorless laugh. “Does it matter what I want?”

“Of course it does,” Mark gives him a firm look. “I know that you think that everything is already decided for you. But this, what you plan on doing with this relationship with Jinyoung, is up to you.”

Mark is right. He did his part of the deal. He married the man his father chose for him. And that’s it. He should take things under his control now.

He drives back to his place thinking of what he wants in this relationship with Jinyoung. A lot of things come to mind. He sifts through all of them, taking the most easiest thing out of them all and finding the courage to act on it.

Jinyoung isn’t home yet when he arrives. This gives him enough time to change. Afterwards, he heads down to the kitchen. The helpers are there starting to prepare dinner when he stops them.

“You can leave that there.” Jaebum points to the salmon they took out. “I’ll do it.”

The helpers exchange confused and worried looks like that time Jinyoung took over the kitchen from them.

“Don’t worry. I’m not sending you all home. Just leave it to me for tonight.”

The helpers awkwardly leave the kitchen and Jaebum gets started. He looks up on the internet what he can do with salmon. He finds a simple recipe and gets to work.

Making dinner was one of those things Jaebum always wanted to do for his husband. Even before Jinyoung did it for him, Jaebum had a picture of what a happy marriage should be like. One of those is welcoming his husband home with food and Jaebum finds that this is his chance to do so.

The only problem is that Jaebum underestimated this task. The simple recipe doesn’t look so simple anymore when the kitchen is filled with smoke just minutes after he took over from the helpers.

“ _What_ _is_ _going_ _on?!_ ”

Jaebum waves away the smoke and coughs. The air clears out fast as the vents are opened. Once the smoke clears out, Jaebum finds Jinyoung home and is responsible for switching the vents and saving his life.

“Hi?” Jaebum greets, cringing at being caught like this.

“What are you doing?” Jinyoung asks. He puts his briefcase down and heads to where Jaebum is standing by the stove.

“Um, making dinner?” Jaebum peers at the pan to find his salmon had turned to a blackened crisp of nothing.

“What were you making?” Jinyoung asks, wrinkling his nose at the smell of it.

Jaebum shows him the recipe he was following. Jinyoung looks at the pan and then back at the images on the recipe.

“That’s a salmon?”

Jaebum sighs. “What’s left of it.”

Jinyoung looks at him.

“And you were doing this, why?”

Jaebum shrugs. “It just felt like a good idea.”

Jaebum fights back the blush on his face as Jinyoung slowly starts laughing.

“Clearly it isn’t now.” Jaebum adds and Jinyoung shakes his head, hopefully in amusement.

“Let me help.”

Jinyoung ends up making dinner for the both of them. Because Jaebum doesn’t know how to simply sear a fish. But Jaebum did help out on the second one. Jinyoung shows him how to. Jaebum actually likes how this dinner ended up even if it hadn’t gone according to plan.

Making him dinner wasn’t the only thing Jaebum had in mind. The next day, he looks up tickets to a musical. He’s not really sure if Jinyoung enjoys these. But Jaebum finds that they both run on the same wavelength so maybe he would.

He visits Jinyoung’s office and asks him out personally.

“Tonight?” Jinyoung asks.

“The ticket has an open date. Although the play only runs this week.”

“Are the tickets from your parents?”

“No.” Jaebum answers. “It’s from me.” Jaebum breathes, feeling a little bold at the moment. “I’m asking you out.”

He’s taking Mark’s advice and putting things in his control. He wants Jinyoung to know he’s serious about being married to him.

If Jinyoung seems surprised by his reply, he doesn’t show it. But he does smile and take the tickets, much to Jaebum’s relief.

“I’m free tonight.” Jinyoung says.

Jaebum hides the giddiness that starts bubbling up inside him at that.

“I’ll see you at home then.”

Jaebum heads back to his office to finish up work but he can’t concentrate and ends up hurrying home a little early to change afterwards. He’s going on a date. _A_ _date!_ This isn’t like their honeymoon at all where he hadn’t thought much of it. For some reason, Jaebum feels more excited. He’s looking forward to something for the first time in a long while. Something he wants for himself and not something that was forced on him. Something that’s going to make him happy.

Jaebum feels his heart clench in a good way at the thought of Jinyoung just making him happy.

He arrives to find Jinyoung already home and Jaebum has to catch his breath at the sight of him already dressed. He’s casually dressed in hues of blue tonight and a sports jacket is hanging on the back of the chair ready for him. Not a day goes by that Jaebum doesn’t find him attractive. He should get used to it by now.

Jinyoung is in the middle of buttoning his collar when he stops and looks at him.

“What?”

Jaebum stands by the doorway and shakes his head in amusement at being caught. “Nothing. You look great.”

Jinyoung must’ve found this comment strange for he gives a matching confused smile.

“I dress like this everyday.”

Jaebum shrugs. “Well, you look great everyday.”

Jinyoung eyes him. “Are you flirting with me?”

Jaebum laughs at Jinyoung’s brashness but nevertheless answers.

“Maybe.”

This clearly surprised Jinyoung. Jaebum can tell. Well, if Jinyoung is going to be cryptic at times then so will Jaebum.

“Let me change and I’ll go get the car.” Jaebum excuses himself before Jinyoung can even give him a reply. He laughs under his breath as Jinyoung just stands there, still taken aback by his answer.

He drives them both to the theater rather than use the chauffeur. Jaebum was right about Jinyoung loving musicals as well when during the ride he expresses how he had been wanting to catch this play before it ended.

He likes that Jinyoung is his date. His husband is so handsome that Jaebum sees a few heads turn at their arrival. Jinyoung always does that to someone. Even when Jaebum first saw him walk down that aisle, he had been mesmerized. He doesn’t blame random passersby for staring at him. Instead of feeling jealous, Jaebum likes that he’s seen with him. He wants people to know he’s Jinyoung’s date tonight.

There are some people they’re familiar with. A family friend here and there. One said they look good together and Jaebum watches Jinyoung’s expression, relieved to find that he’s smiling and accepting the compliments well.

For the first time, Jaebum can’t concentrate on the musical. He’s hypersensitive of just sitting beside Jinyoung. It’s ridiculous when they sleep in one bed every single night. That should have made him sort of immune to his presence. But Jaebum still finds his heart beating furiously at going on this date with him.

They have dinner at a restaurant when the musical ends. Both of them talk about the play non-stop. Jaebum lets Jinyoung talk him through some things he missed, especially the parts where he was distracted. He listens to him, admiring the way Jinyoung talks and how he likes it when Jinyoung is invested about things and talks to him about it comfortably.

“Thank you for taking me out tonight.” Jinyoung says when they arrive home. “I have to admit, that’s one of the best dates I’ve had in a long while.”

“I’m glad you said yes.” Jaebum says as they make their way to their bedroom.

“We should go on dates more often.”

There it is again. Jaebum tries not to look like he’s confused by such statement.

“If you’d like that, then we should.”

Jinyoung only hums to himself. “Maybe…”

Jaebum waits for him to continue that sentence. But Jinyoung never does. Instead, Jinyoung only excuses himself as he uses the bathroom first.

They don’t see much of each other over the course of the week. Jinyoung is back to being busy again and Jaebum is stuck with paperworks and several incoming business deals. But he does come home to cooked dinners from Jinyoung, to his surprise. The helpers tell him that the young master has pre-packed everything to reheat although if Jaebum wanted hot fresh meals every night, they’d gladly cook for him. Jaebum doesn’t ask that of them though. He takes out the meals Jinyoung prepared, heats them up in the microwave and eats them with a smile on his face.

The work doesn’t die down even after a few weeks later. Jaebum is stressed out once again and he asks his father about the influx of business deals coming his way.

“Don’t question them.” His father only snaps at him. He tells him to be thankful that a lot of people are signing up as their clients thanks to his influence. Jaebum swallows down his sigh and only does what he’s told.

Jinyoung doesn’t seem too great either. He’s set up a home office in his old room where he continues working way into the morning. Jaebum comes home to find him late one night reading through papers with his brow furrowed in concentration.

“I’m home.” Jaebum greets. Jinyoung looks up at him and something tugs at Jaebum’s heart to find the bags under his eyes a little heavy today. It’s obvious Jinyoung hasn’t gotten any decent sleep.

Nevertheless, Jinyoung still manages to smile at him.

“Hi,” He greets back. “Have you eaten?”

Jaebum nods. “Please tell me you have too. You look awful.”

“I did.” Jinyoung looks around and then raises an empty plate at him. “I forgot what I ate but yes, I have eaten.”

Jaebum frowns. “You need to go to bed.”

“In a minute. I just need to finish these.” Jinyoung goes back to his papers and Jaebum is left forgotten by the doorway.

Jaebum showers and changes. But when he heads back to the room, the bed is still empty. Jaebum steps out to find the light in Jinyoung’s office still on.

His husband is a workaholic. They both are. But between the two of them, Jaebum knows his limits. Jinyoung won’t step out of there unless he finishes everything up.

Jaebum heads downstairs to make him a cup of tea. Nothing with caffeine in it. He wouldn’t want Jinyoung to have a difficult time falling asleep later on.

He brings the cup of tea to his office when he sees Jinyoung’s head resting on the table. He’s fast asleep, pen still in his hand. Jaebum sets the cup of tea down to take in the sight, amused at seeing him asleep like this.

Jaebum walks up to him.

“Jinyoung,” He says in a low voice. “You should sleep in bed.”

Jinyoung doesn’t give him a reply.

“Jinyoung-ah,” Jaebum gives his shoulder a small poke. “You’ll hurt your back like this.” Still, there’s no reply. Jaebum can even hear a light snore coming from him.

He’s reminded of their honeymoon. That one night where Jinyoung was so tired he couldn’t function properly. Jaebum knows it’s one of those rare moments when he conks out like this and Jinyoung isn’t going to wake up unless he gets that much needed sleep.

Well Jaebum isn’t going to leave him like this. He goes over to Jinyoung’s side and takes the pen out of his hand. He then gently places Jinyoung’s arm around his neck, lets his face fall into the crook of his neck as he hooks an arm under his leg and the other one bracing his back. When he’s sure he’s secured in his arms, Jaebum lifts him off the chair.

Jinyoung is neither light nor heavy. He weighs just enough for Jaebum to carry him out of his office and to his bedroom with ease. Jinyoung is probably too exhausted to wake up to the slight jostle Jaebum makes as he balances him so he can turn the doorknob.

Jaebum looks at him before he can lay him down the bed. This is the closest they’ve ever gotten. They don’t stay this close when they’re sleeping. Jinyoung’s eyelashes are pretty where Jaebum is staring down at him. He’s so beautiful asleep in his arms like this that Jaebum is tempted never to put him down.

But he has to. He puts him down his side of the bed gently, careful to let his head rest on the pillow.

Jinyoung doesn’t let go of him though. Jaebum can’t exactly reach for his arm around his neck since he’s still cradling Jinyoung. He removes his arm, the one that’s holding Jinyoung’s back to reach for the arm around his neck when Jinyoung moves, pulling Jaebum with him down the bed.

Jaebum’s breath catches in his throat at Jinyoung snuggling up next to him. He can’t breathe. Not because he’s trapped. But because he was too surprised at the sudden position. He wants to stay this way forever. He wants to sleep like this, with Jinyoung’s arm around him, face so close to his. Jaebum could kiss him if he wants to. Jinyoung’s lips are so close, close enough that Jaebum could plant a light feathery kiss and he wouldn’t know at all.

It’s tempting. Jinyoung is a temptation and it saddens Jaebum to know he thinks of him this way. To desire something wrong. Because Jinyoung said so. And he respects the man enough not to go beyond his limits.

Jaebum finds the strength to pull free from him and untangle his arm around his neck. When he’s free, he scoots back a little. Only a little. He then lies there, staring at Jinyoung’s sleeping face.

Without a doubt, Jaebum has indeed fallen for him. Even if Jinyoung says it’s wrong. Even if Jinyoung thinks they shouldn’t be together.

Jaebum’s heart hurts at that. To have someone so close to him and yet he can’t even hold him whenever he wants to. To love someone like this and will never know if Jinyoung truly feels the same way.

Jaebum sighs and closes his eyes to sleep, wondering just what kind of marriage they both have.


	8. Unmasked

Jaebum fixes his cuffs properly and stands to look at himself in the bathroom mirror. He’s dressed in an all black suit, a formal one at that for tonight’s event. His father is hosting a dinner for all their business partners in celebration of something. Jaebum forgot what it was. He doesn’t bother to know anymore. Just that it always has something to do with their sales and celebrating it every now and then.

This is the first time Jaebum is attending with Jinyoung. His father likes to show off and having Jaebum and his billionaire son-in-law show up is important. Jaebum sighs as he places his wristwatch on, already dreading the amount of bullshit he’ll be hearing from his father all night long.

At the thought of Jinyoung, Jaebum glances at the door leading to their room where he knows Jinyoung is changing. They’ve been married for more than half of the year now. A few more months and they’ll be celebrating their first year anniversary. If there’s anything to celebrate at all.

Nothing has changed. Jinyoung’s actions still don’t add up. Jaebum is no longer confused. He’s stuck in a place where he just accepts everything Jinyoung does to him. How he takes care of him and then says something to take it back a few moments later.

How do you deal with a relationship when the person you’re in love with keeps blowing hot and cold on you?

Jaebum fixes his hair and heads back to the room where Jinyoung is fastening his bowtie.

“Ready when you are.” Jinyoung says as he slips his jacket on.

Jaebum nods and heads downstairs to get the car started. The dinner is at the hotel where they held their wedding reception. Jaebum wonders if Jinyoung would notice.

The place is buzzing with several businessmen and women with their plus ones. Jaebum and Jinyoung enter and greet a few of them. Some they know. Some they have to act like they know.

“I see your father,” Jinyoung leans to him and says in his ear.

“Is it too late to make a run for it?” Jaebum jests half-heartedly. Jinyoung laughs quietly under his breath and places a hand on the small of his back.

“Come on. We’ll excuse ourselves afterwards.”

They both greet his parents who are together with Jinyoung’s parents up front. Their parents beam at their presence. Pleasantries are exchanged. They’re then introduced to a few VIPs. Jaebum doesn’t have to look at their parents to know how proud they are of them when they keep dropping his and Jinyoung’s family names every time they’re introduced. _“Yes, Park’s son. My son-in-law.”_ Jaebum keeps hearing from his father and vice versa.

They have no choice but to act like a happy married couple. Jaebum plasters a smile on his face just to fool everyone. He laughs at Jinyoung’s jokes and introduces him as his husband to people they meet. He feels too stiff. Like he’s wearing someone else’s skin. But he endures it anyway as he counts down to the number of hours left till they have to go home and leave this mask behind.

Meanwhile, Jinyoung is acting the part more comfortably. He has a hand on Jaebum’s back and occasionally wraps an arm around his waist. Jaebum stiffens everytime he does so. He can’t relax. Everytime Jinyoung touches him, Jaebum wants to melt. The gesture is possessive and Jaebum doesn’t want to delude himself into thinking that Jinyoung is claiming him as his own in front of all these people.

“You two are blessed to be together,” One guest says to them.

“Thank you,” Jinyoung smiles. “We are, aren’t we?” He looks at Jaebum and beams. Jaebum just smiles.

“Yes, we are.” He answers.

“A marriage between two powerful families is a match made in heaven.” The guest continues. “Your fathers are going to be rewarded greatly.”

Jaebum holds his smile in place. Of course. This marriage is only beneficial to their families. Everyone knows that.

And yet, Jaebum is tired of hearing the same old song and listening to the same old tune. He excuses himself for a minute and heads outside the balcony to get some air. The mask he’s wearing is stifling and he needs to breathe otherwise he may just choke to death inside.

He’s not sure how long he stayed there enjoying the night air and the quiet when footsteps sound behind him.

“No fair. You left me there to deal with them.”

Jaebum doesn’t turn around. Jinyoung joins him by his side anyway.

“I’m sorry.” Jaebum apologizes. “It was just getting too much again.”

“Do you need space?” Jinyoung asks.

“No.” Jaebum immediately says. Despite the things happening between them, he likes Jinyoung’s company more than those people inside

Silence fills them both. It’s not awkward nor is it comfortable. Jaebum just likes the solitude of being away for awhile.

“Which one?”

Jinyoung's question has Jaebum look at him, confused

“What?”

“Which one was getting too much?” Jinyoung asks. “The pretend marriage or the responsibility of carrying the family name?”

A light breeze passes between them, ruffling Jinyoung’s hair. Jaebum is speechless for a moment as he looks at him. He’s beautiful under the night sky. The place where they are is dim but Jaebum can tell Jinyoung’s cheeks are a bit red from the cold.

He also realizes they’re standing too close to each other. Jaebum can’t breathe all over again at his presence. But he doesn’t move away either.

“Both.” Jaebum finds himself answering. He repeats it one more time under his breath. “Both.”

Jinyoung tips his head upwards, closing his eyes for a moment as he enjoys the breeze.

“We can deal with one of them if it helps.” He says.

Jaebum doesn’t understand what he means.

“For instance,” Jinyoung opens his eyes and turns to him. “Is this still a pretend marriage to you?”

Jaebum holds his gaze. They’re so close to each other. Jaebum can feel Jinyoung’s arm press against his. And yet, it doesn’t feel like the space is enough to warm him. He wants him, _all_ of him, more than anyone in this universe. So does Jaebum still think of this as a pretend marriage when he’s sure of what he wants? He wonders if Jinyoung can feel his heart hammering in his chest at what he just asked of him. He wonders if Jinyoung can tell that he’s so confused by such question.

He wonders if Jinyoung knows the answer.

“Are you still pretending?” Jinyoung asks, voice barely a whisper. Yet Jaebum hears him loud and clear.

“I’m not doing anything.” Jaebum replies, willing himself to calm down. This is just one of Jinyoung’s cryptic words. He shouldn’t think more of it.

“Yes you are.” Jinyoung presses.

Somehow, this makes Jaebum angry. He’s tired of being toyed with. How much longer does Jinyoung intend to do this?

“What about you then?” Jaebum says, voice coming out louder now. “What is this to you?”

Jinyoung looks away from him as he answers.

“Something more important than a business contract.”

Jaebum laughs at his answer. A heartless empty laugh. His chest aches. But he’s used to it by now.

“I’m still considered a business deal?”

“No.”

“Then what’s more important than a business contract?” Jaebum dares him to answer. “What is more important than that?”

“A marriage.”

Jinyoung’s answer has Jaebum stop and stare at him. His breath catches in his throat at that. Jinyoung turns to him then and Jaebum sees nothing but a genuine answer in his eyes.

“A _real_ marriage.”

He finally has his answer. And it echoes a thousand times over in his eardrums and in his head. It sounds beautiful. Jaebum never expected such a confession to be this beautiful.

Jaebum is still in disbelief over Jinyoung being honest with him. He’s waited a long time for him to admit this. And to have him answer just feels so surreal.

Jaebum looks at him and Jinyoung seems like he’s given up. Jaebum doesn’t understand why he looks like that. Jinyoung gives a tired laugh as he leans towards him, lowering his head. Jaebum closes his eyes and rests his forehead against his. His hand comes up to cup Jinyoung’s face, his thumb stroking his cheek.

“I’m going to kiss you.” Jaebum says under his breath, unable to hold himself back any longer.

“Please.” Is all Jinyoung answers.

Jaebum looks at Jinyoung’s lips for a moment before he finally presses his own against his. The kiss is soft and gentle. Careful and cautious. Guarded. They’re so new at this. So slow. But Jaebum doesn’t make a move to pull away and neither does Jinyoung.

Jinyoung tastes like champagne. They’ve been having cocktails earlier. Though Jaebum knows there’s alcohol in their system, he knows they haven’t had enough to truly feel drunk. This confession isn’t because of a drunken haze. He’s sure of it. They’re both sober enough for this.

Jinyoung seems breathless as they part. He’s shivering. It’s a cold night out and smoke escapes their nostrils and mouth as they exhale. Jaebum presses himself closer to him, sharing his body heat. Jinyoung grips tighter at his waist at that.

“I’ve always wondered how that felt.” Jinyoung says. He looks at Jaebum and smiles, tucking in a strand of his hair that came out of place from the breeze.

“Since when?” Jaebum asks.

“Since that night you laughed and danced with me for the first time.”

Maldives. Their honeymoon. Jaebum can’t believe it’s been that long.

Jinyoung has liked him this long and never told him.

“Why have you kept this from me?” Jaebum asks.

“I had to.”

“Why?”

Jinyoung doesn’t answer him. Jaebum is frustrated again that Jinyoung won’t tell him the reason for it.

“Then why cave in now?” Jaebum asks instead. If Jinyoung won’t answer him certain questions, then he’ll just have to find other questions to ask. “Why are you giving yourself to me now?”

Jinyoung sort of chuckles at this.

“I find you hard to resist.” Jinyoung then sighs. “I may have just doomed us both.”

Jaebum frowns at that as he steps back to fully look at him. Jinyoung lets go easily, as if Jaebum isn’t his to hold, making Jaebum feel even more frustrated.

“Stop saying things like that.” Jaebum says. “Stop saying we shouldn’t…” Jaebum runs a hand through his hair in frustration. “You’re making things complicated.”

Jinyoung drops his gaze to the ground.

“Jinyoung, we’re married.” Jaebum states firmly. He says it loud and clear that he’s sure Jinyoung isn’t going to miss.

“You’re supposed to be mine. And I, yours.”

“You are.” Jinyoung snaps his head up to look at him and Jaebum is surprised to find his gaze fierce and piercing. “You are mine.”

“Then make me feel it. Make me feel like you actually want me.”

Jinyoung grabs a hold of the front of his jacket and pulls him to him. Jaebum almost collides with him but Jinyoung makes sure he doesn’t as he captures his lips and kisses him again. Harder this time. No longer gentle this time. There’s passion and that liberating feeling of being kissed like this. Jaebum opens up to him and Jinyoung presses himself closer, kissing him until they can’t breath and their tongues have tasted much of each other than the previous kiss.

Jaebum’s knees feel like they’re about to give way as Jinyoung’s lips turn him into a mess.

They’re both breathless and they pause to catch up with their lungs. Jaebum doesn’t let go of him though and Jinyoung won’t either.

A sound of a phone ringing in Jinyoung’s pocket interrupts them.

“We have to go back.” Jaebum whispers. “They’re probably looking for us."

“At least you have one thing off your mind now.” Jinyoung says. “One thing sorted out."

That he has.

Jinyoung opens his hand to him. Jaebum slips his fingers between his and Jinyoung holds on to him tightly.

They won’t be letting go of each other’s hand tonight. They won’t have to put on their masks either.

Jaebum thinks they won’t have any need for it anymore.


	9. Coming Home Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for... Well, I don't want to spoil. But if you think you know where this is headed and you're uncomfortable with it, please skip this chapter.

Being in love makes Jaebum feel so stupid.

Stupid wherein he feels like his head is in the clouds all the time. Like when the smallest thought of Jinyoung sends him blushing like an idiot. Or when he’s working and Jinyoung texts him to let him know he’ll be home late tonight and he stares at his phone with a grin on his face and eventually loses track of time.

Jaebum feels so stupidly in love and he enjoys every minute of it.

Bambam teased him about it.

“Look at you.” His friend had laughed at him. “You’re smiling so much!”

Jaebum told them he and Jinyoung made up. There are still questions Jinyoung left unanswered. But Jaebum doesn’t care about those anymore. They’re together now. That’s all that matters to him.

Mark laughed at his state of bliss only because he’s happy for his friend. He told him so. “It looks good on you. Smiling so much, I mean.”

He is smiling a lot these days. And he doesn’t give a damn if anyone teases him about it.

He and Jinyoung are taking things slow of course. Which is funny since they’re married. Nothing about this setup is slow. But they both try. They still act the same way around each other. They still make each other dinners. Jaebum has gotten good at it these days. They’re still the married couple everyone knows them to be. Sans the pretend part of course. Because they no longer do.

They also kiss. A lot. Because Jaebum finds Jinyoung’s kisses addicting. He likes it when Jinyoung tightens his hold on him and kisses him, angling his head perfectly when Jaebum presses his lips to his. He likes it when Jinyoung comes home and the first thing they do is give each other a light peck on the lips before asking how their day went. Jaebum especially likes it at night when they’re about to sleep and he kisses Jinyoung’s forehead and Jinyoung gives that tired content laugh, kissing his nose in reply.

He especially likes it when Jinyoung pins him down the bed and kisses him. Jinyoung doesn’t make these kisses quick. He makes them last, sending Jaebum’s head reeling from the way his tongue moves inside him. Jinyoung has a way with his hands too, always gripping at his forearms and waist, fingers trailing along his abdomen causing his groin to tighten.

Jaebum isn’t one to leave things be as well. He likes surprising Jinyoung by picking him from work, only to pin him on the car door as well and wrinkle that neatly pressed suit. Jinyoung doesn’t stop him if he kisses him in his office where anyone can walk in on them. It’s thrilling whenever they make out in public.

So maybe taking things slow was an understatement.

But they haven’t had sex yet. Not yet. They don’t push each other although it drives Jaebum insane. Because he wants Jinyoung and he knows his husband wants him back the same way judging by his actions. But making out feels nice too.

Waking up next to him is the best.

Jaebum likes it when he wakes up with Jinyoung’s arms around him or when Jaebum has him in his hold. He likes it when mornings don’t feel so rushed as they stay in bed, just staring outside the window and their limbs entangled in one another.

Heading to work after that feels like a chore.

One particular morning, they’re making out in bed and neither one is moving to get up and head to work. But Jaebum knows they have to leave. He has a meeting in an hour and he can’t miss it. But it’s hard to pull away when Jinyoung has his lips where his ear and jaw meet, kissing him playfully.

“I have to go to work.” Jaebum says. But Jinyoung only rolls him over so he’s on top as he continues kissing him.

“Later,” Jinyoung says. Jaebum likes that he sounds all breathless at that.

“Jinyoung…” Jaebum tries to say that in a firm tone. But it only comes out as a moan in the end as Jinyoung’s fingers have skittered down his stomach.

“You’re the boss.” Jinyoung replies with a teasing smile before he dips his head down to kiss his neck.

Jaebum closes his eyes and arches his head back letting Jinyoung do whatever he wants with him. He can shower fast. He can change fast. Maybe getting in a few more minutes with Jinyoung isn’t so bad. He wants more time doing this with him anyway.

Jinyoung has gone south, kissing him atop his clothed chest down to his stomach. Jaebum laughs under his breath at how ticklish that feels. Jinyoung grins at him and then continues though he suddenly stops, hands right on the waistband of his pajamas.

Jaebum looks at him, his breath hitching at that as he waits.

“May I?” Jinyoung asks, his head tipped to the side like how his cats look at him. Jaebum’s heart hammers in anticipation.

“I’m clean.” He blurts out in nervousness. Jinyoung blinks at that and smiles.

“I know you are.”

They both got tested right before they got married. It was one of the requirements. Jaebum knows Jinyoung is clean too otherwise they wouldn’t have been allowed to get married in the first place.

“So, can I?” Jinyoung asks.

Jaebum feels so nervous but nods anyway.

Jinyoung pulls down his pajamas slowly. He stops just before Jaebum’s length can be showed. Jaebum swallows hard as Jinyoung then pushes his shirt upwards where he starts kissing him in his abdomen then down the trail of hair disappearing underneath his pajamas.

It’s easy to get hard when they’ve done nothing but make out for so long. That and because Jinyoung touching him, stroking at his length that’s still trapped under his pajamas is driving him mad. Jaebum is propped up on his elbows, watching as Jinyoung mouths at his dick. The feel of it has him buck up a little that Jinyoung looks up at him with a pleased smile on his face.

“Do you want me to hurry up?” Jinyoung teases. Jaebum can’t even form a proper response.

“If I can remember correctly, you have a meeting in about an hour.” Jinyoung tugs his pajamas lower. “Don’t worry. We’ll be done by then.”

Jaebum is about to tell him he doesn’t need to rush when all sorts of reply die in his throat as Jinyoung frees his erection. He shivers at the cold, but only momentarily for Jinyoung dips his head down and takes him.

Jaebum’s head tips back at that and his eyes close as Jinyoung’s mouth engulfs him. His tongue, that tongue Jaebum is always fond of sucking, is dragging along his length and it feels even better. Jaebum grips at the sheets as Jinyoung wraps a hand at the base, moving and stroking him.

He never really imagined they’d get to this point in their marriage. Hell, Jaebum never really expected things would turn out this way for the both of them. And now that it has, Jaebum can only mutter out profanities under his breath at how skilled his husband is. It’s a fucking turn on and his cock throbs at what Jinyoung’s mouth is doing to him.

Jaebum hadn’t realize he’s been holding in air for so long. He only lets out a gasp when Jinyoung dips his tongue down his slit.

There’s a smirk on Jinyoung’s face when he lets his cock fall from his lips. He then continues his ministrations, eliciting several noises from Jaebum. It doesn’t take that much longer though for Jaebum’s stomach tightens and he’s shoving Jinyoung away, just in time as he spills himself in his hand.

Jaebum fights back his moan as he collapses back on the bed. It’s been awhile since he came from someone else’s doing and he catches up with his lungs. Jinyoung grabs a few tissues on their nightstand and wipes him up. He then pulls his pajamas back before clambering to his hold and lying down next to him.

“And with thirty minutes to spare,” Jinyoung says in a pleased tone, shifting to look up at him. Jaebum groans in embarrassment at how fast he came and he grabs one of the pillows to bury his face. Jinyoung won’t have it though for he wrenches it away from him.

“Please don’t hide your face from me.” Jinyoung pouts.

Jaebum reaches to kiss him when Jinyoung pulls back, not wanting Jaebum to have a taste. Jaebum is the one pouting this time.

Jinyoung chuckles. “You’re late.”

Jaebum doesn’t care anymore.

“If you think I’m going to leave you without dealing with that,” Jaebum eyes the bulge in between Jinyoung’s legs.

“Not now. You’re really running late.” Jinyoung replies

“But-”

“I’ll be fine. Really.” Jinyoung kisses his chest. “I’ll just take a cold shower.”

Jaebum doesn’t argue anymore for he really is running late and heads to the bathroom to shower. Jinyoung joins him. They don’t try anything other than just shower because they both know if the other starts something, they’ll both end up late for real. Although if truth be told, Jaebum is tempted to drop to his knees for him.

Jaebum heads to work and for the first time in a really long while, things are turning out right for him. Most of the contracts he drew up got signed that his father is pleased. It’s a big deal to have his father approve of him reaching his quota for the month when Jaebum usually falls short.

His father is in a good mood too. Jaebum and his adviser spent the rest of the afternoon with his father working to have several more clients sign with them. International ones this time. It’s going to be tough but Jaebum has to do it if he wants to stay in his father’s good side.

He heads home early. Jinyoung isn’t there yet. He hasn’t left Jaebum any messages he’ll be home late so Jaebum prepares dinner for the both of them knowing he’ll be eating at home. The helpers around him help with setting up the table but that’s the most they do when Jaebum or Jinyoung is around.

He’s in the middle of tasting the stew he made when Jinyoung finally arrives. The helpers excuse themselves, already knowing when to leave the two of them alone.

“I can’t believe you’re getting better at this than me.” Jinyoung nods in appreciation as he tastes the stew from the spoon Jaebum handed him.

Jaebum laughs. “Is that a compliment or not?”

“Definitely a compliment.” Jinyoung smiles. Jaebum kisses him when Jinyoung leans forward and throws his arms around his neck.

“Welcome home.” Jaebum mutters against his lips.

“Mmhmm,” Jinyoung hums. “I like coming home to you.”

Jaebum likes having Jinyoung in his arms after a whole day of being away from him. He missed him, as cheesy as that sounds. Jaebum doesn’t care though. Maybe it’s still the honeymoon phase. Whatever it is, Jaebum thinks he’ll never tire of this. Of having someone to come home to. Of having someone to hold.

Of having someone that’s truly his.

Jinyoung’s phone ringing in his pocket interrupts their kiss.

“One second,” Jinyoung says before stepping out of the kitchen and letting Jaebum continue cooking his stew.

Jaebum brings the stew over to the table when he’s done. He’s about to sit down and wait for Jinyoung when he comes back looking a bit frazzled. Jaebum is about to ask him what’s wrong when Jinyoung grabs his briefcase off the counter where he left it when he arrived.

“I have to go back to the office. Something came up.” Jinyoung explains.

“But you just got home.” Jaebum watches Jinyoung grab his car keys.

“I’m sorry.” Jinyoung apologizes as he turns to him.

“Wait.” Jaebum eyes him. “You’re not getting back at me for last time, are you?”

Last time. When Jinyoung made dinner and Jaebum left him all of a sudden.

Jinyoung chuckles and comes up to him.

“Of course not.” Jinyoung cups his face. “It’s just some work at the office. Something I need to do urgently.”

“Are you sure it’s work?” He asks again, this time with a little tease in his voice. “You’re not hiding some lover under your desk or something?”

This has Jinyoung laugh.

“I like this delusion of yours and this little jealousy thing you have going on.” Jinyoung pecks him lightly on the lips. “But no, I don’t.” He motions to Jaebum’s stew. “Please save some for me. I’ll have it for lunch tomorrow.”

“Alright.” Jaebum smiles at him as Jinyoung leaves.

“Don’t stay up for me.”

“What makes you think I will?” Jaebum smirks as Jinyoung just rolls his eyes and leaves.

He doesn’t eat much. All his appetite is gone at having to spend dinner alone. But he guesses having Jinyoung away for now makes him have more time for other things. Like playing with his cats for instance and reading that book he recently bought.

He showers and puts a robe on as he heads to bed. But not before his eye catches the camera on his shelf. Jaebum brings it with him to bed as he goes through them. He hasn’t touched it since getting back from their honeymoon and he makes a mental note to back up all the photos.

Jaebum smiles as he goes through all of them in bed with his cats in his lap. He wants to go back. Maldives’ waters look so enticing in the photos. He continues to scan them, chuckling under his breath at the photo of him and Jinyoung at that bar where they danced, both their faces filling the screen and smiling widely. He can still remember his laugh and his arm around him as they danced and jumped up and down with the crowd. They definitely have to go back and relive it all over again. Maybe even make full use of the exclusivity of that villa this time.

Jaebum isn’t aware he’s fallen asleep while still scanning the photos. He only comes to when he feels the bed dip by his side.

Jinyoung is sitting beside him. He’s still in his suit so he just arrived. He’s smiling as he holds Jaebum’s camera in his hand as he too scans the photos of their trip.

“You’re home.” Jaebum mumbles sleepily. He checks the time. It’s almost two in the morning.

Jinyoung puts down the camera on the bedside table and looks at him with a fond smile on his face.

“I told you not to wait up.” He replies, reaching to stroke Jaebum’s cheek. Jaebum turns his face to his palm and presses a kiss.

He’s glad to have him home. That no matter how late it is in the night or early it is in the morning, he still came home. It matters to him for some reason.

Jaebum kisses his wrist and then his arm. Until he’s sitting upright and leaning towards Jinyoung to kiss him properly on the lips. Jinyoung responds, returning his languid kisses. He’s holding Jaebum’s face in his hand still, his touch light and careful.

Jaebum’s hand goes up to his tie. He slowly pulls, untying it for him until it comes undone. Jinyoung likewise drags his hand down his neck to his bare chest where his robes part. He stops though when the tie that keeps his robe in place stops him from proceeding any further.

Jinyoung pushes him back down the bed. Jaebum drags him with him, grunting as Jinyoung’s weight falls on top of him. Jinyoung shucks his jacket off, his lips never leaving his.

If he was sleepy earlier, he’s wide awake now. Jinyoung’s presence smothers him yet he doesn’t pull away. He drowns himself in the heat that’s slowly starting to build.

“Perfect timing.” Jinyoung pants in his mouth as Jaebum starts unbuttoning his top.

“Why?” Jaebum asks, voice breathless.

“I bought lube on the way home.”

Jaebum’s hands stop unbuttoning him. It was going to happen. In one way or another, they were bound to do this. They’ve both built up too much of this foreplay. It’s time to take it up a notch. And hadn’t Jaebum been anticipating it?

Jaebum shakes away how nervous he is all over again and smiles against Jinyoung’s lips.

“About time.” He says to which Jinyoung smiles too and continues to kiss him.

Jinyoung easily undresses him, tugging at the tie on his robe and pulling the clothing away. Meanwhile, Jaebum has to unbutton and unbuckle, pull and tug, and he’s annoyed that Jinyoung is wearing too many layers of clothing.

Jinyoung laughs at his impatience.

“Hold on,” He says, crawling out from his hold to finally get rid of his pants and underwear. No matter how many times Jaebum has seen him naked, he still thinks his husband is beautifully sculpted.

Jinyoung returns with the bottle of lube in his hand. He squeezes a fair amount of it in his palm and rises on his knees. He spreads his thighs out for Jaebum to see as he reaches behind him. And as much as this sight is making him hard, Jaebum grabs his hand to stop him.

“What?” Jinyoung asks, searching his eyes for answers.

Instead, Jaebum rises on his knees as well. He inches his way closer to him until their noses touch. Jinyoung steals a quick kiss and Jaebum lets him, distracting him, as he guides Jinyoung’s lubed fingers to his own ass.

Jinyoung stops kissing him for a moment to look at him wide eyed.

“What?” Jaebum breathes. His erection is brushing against Jinyoung’s, hard and heavy between his legs.

The size of Jinyoung’s eyes return to normal as he sort of smirks.

“Nothing. I just didn’t realize…”

Jaebum places Jinyoung’s hand at his entrance and leaves it there.

“Why? I want you that way too, you know.”

Jinyoung sort of likes this answer for he responds by grabbing both of Jaebum’s ass cheeks and grips, pulling their crotches closer where their erections rub against each other. Jaebum hisses at the sudden spike of pleasure.

Jinyoung kisses his jaw as he grinds his dick against his. Jaebum likes the friction and revels in it, moving his own crotch so he gets more of the heat. He’s not aware that Jinyoung is using this to distract him as he slowly pushes a finger inside him.

Jaebum’s ass clenches at the intrusion. There’s a slight burn that’s masked with pleasure from the way Jinyoung is still grinding his cock against his. Jinyoung’s fingers pause for a moment as Jaebum catches up with his breath.

Jaebum slips a hand between them and takes both of their cocks and strokes.

“Keep going.” He says under his breath and Jinyoung does so.

The burn becomes bearable as Jaebum finds other ways to arouse himself. Like sliding his cock alongside Jinyoung’s. Jinyoung’s eyes are locked on his, watching out for any sign of pain. But when Jinyoung gets to a third finger, Jaebum is no longer uncomfortable. Instead, he’s slowly fucking himself on his husband’s fingers.

“You’re beautiful like this,” Jinyoung mouths at his jaw. He gently moves his fingers, opening him up wider. Jaebum loves that he’s so full. But he wants it even more if it was Jinyoung’s hard cock inside him.

He tells him exactly that, causing Jinyoung’s eyes to darken and pull his fingers out. Jaebum shudders at the emptiness but only momentarily for Jinyoung has him on his hands and knees.

Jaebum hears the lube cap open and snap shut again as Jinyoung spreads more of the lube on his cock. Jaebum keeps on stroking himself as he waits, but he didn’t have to wait that long for the tip of Jinyoung’s cock presses against his entrance.

Jaebum pushes his ass back only to have Jinyoung move backwards as well.

“Slowly,” He says in a firm voice. And then in a gentle one this time, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Jaebum almost comes at that.

He waits patiently as Jinyoung takes his time, pushing himself in. The extra lube on his dick helped. Jaebum understands Jinyoung doesn’t want to hurt him. But he’s taking so slow and the slide in is making his arms shake from holding himself up.

Jaebum doesn’t dare touch himself. He could come just like this. Hell, he could come with just Jinyoung staying still.

They’re both breathless as Jinyoung bottoms out. Jaebum clenches and unclenches his fist where he had been grabbing the sheets.

“You alright?” Jinyoung asks. Jaebum nods.

“Your pace.” Jinyoung says.

Jaebum moves, moving forwards and letting Jinyoung’s cock slide out of him. He then pushes back, moaning at the feel of his cock dragging along his walls. He repeats the motion and sets up a rhythm. His own pace feels better and maybe that’s why Jinyoung gave the reins to him.

He’s so into it, fucking himself on Jinyoung’s cock when his husband reaches to wrap a hand around his length. Jaebum’s movements stutter as his cock almost twitches in Jinyoung’s palm. It’s heavy and painful, the need for release making his balls tighten in anticipation.

“Go on,” Jinyoung encourages in his ear. “You feel so good.”

The praise is music to his ears and Jaebum continues. He starts off slow again, Jinyoung matching his pace. Until the heat building in his groin is like fire waiting to consume him and Jaebum is moaning, moving faster and faster. Jinyoung’s strokes are getting fast as well. The bed creaks at their movements, Jaebum’s toes curling at the sensation. Jinyoung is panting in his ear, thrusting in and out of him this time too, until Jaebum can no longer hold off the fire in his stomach. Jaebum comes, knees shaking, as he spills himself in the sheets, with Jinyoung’s hand moving fast to milk him.

Jaebum rides out his orgasm by continuing to move and fuck himself on Jinyoung’s cock. Jinyoung’s movements are erratic and out of rhythm now as he too comes hard, filling Jaebum’s ass with his own cum.

Jinyoung collapses on top of him and Jaebum lets him be. He slumps forward, bringing Jinyoung with him down the bed.

He’s never had sex like this before. Jaebum’s heart is pounding inside his chest from post-coital bliss. Jinyoung is breathing heavily above him, lips on his nape as he presses light lazy kisses. Jaebum hums, loving the way that feels.

“I’m glad you came home.” Jaebum turns his face to him. Jinyoung kisses his cheek.

“Me too.”


	10. Weak For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for... Well, again, if you know where this is going, skip this chapter.

Jaebum slips his jacket on and turns to the bathroom door.

“Jinyoung, hurry up! We’re going to be late!”

The bathroom door opens and a disgruntled Jinyoung emerges. Jaebum resists the urge to laugh. He’s already dressed but his hair isn’t combed in place yet.

“Jaebum, the whole thing takes place downstairs. The elevator ride takes less than five minutes.”

They’re at a hotel. They’re attending an annual business dinner where all the sons and daughters of businessmen gather to mingle. All their fathers and their fathers before them started these dinners in the hopes that their children would form close ties with one another so they’d be acquainted with each other when they take their place in the business world someday. It was supposed to be fun. Instead of the usual chatter, there was dancing. Jaebum rarely went to these events and so did Jinyoung which made sense why they never saw each other before. But they have to attend now that they’re representing their families fully.

Aside from coming with Jinyoung, the only thing Jaebum is looking forward to is having Mark and Bambam around since they told him their parents made them come too.

They booked a room for the night. The hotel is a long drive from where they live and the traffic these days were so bad. They opted to stay for the night rather than be late.

Jinyoung was right though. It only takes less than five minutes to head downstairs. But Jaebum was merely jesting. He can’t stop snickering now to see Jinyoung looking like this.

“Kidding.” Jaebum says. “We still have a few more minutes.”

“Very funny.” Jinyoung rolls his eyes at him as he grabs a comb and heads back to the bathroom.

Jaebum laughs. This is how their marriage has turned out. Them playing with each other like old men. Jaebum doesn’t complain. Growing old with Jinyoung is a nice thought he likes to imagine a lot.

Jinyoung emerges after a few minutes and this time, Jaebum doesn’t make fun of him anymore. His husband is so handsome in his evening suit and hair brushed back. Jaebum pulls him to him but Jinyoung places a hand on his chest for him not to come any closer.

“You’ll wrinkle my suit.” He says, although there’s a slight smile on his lips.

“You know I don’t care about those things, right?” Jaebum smirks.

“Mmhmm,” Jinyoung eyes the earring Jaebum has on. “You should wear this often.”

Jaebum would love to. If he could, he’d wear shirts than suits all the time and earrings on. But old businessmen would never deal with him seriously.

“My father would have a fit.” Jaebum answers, remembering that time he did when he found out Jaebum pierced his ears.

“To hell with your father,” Jinyoung scoffs as he runs his thumb over his earlobe. “His son is hot with this on. He must be blind not to see that.”

Jaebum laughs and pulls away.

“Come on. We’re really going to be late.”

The ballroom is already filled with people and he and Jinyoung try their best to mingle around with some of them. It’s uncomfortable seeing as both of them are quiet people who stick to being on their own rather than socializing. But they try to for the sake of the family name.

They’re saved by Bambam who spots them and leads them away from the crowd.

“Thank you,” Jaebum breathes in relief as Bambam hands them both a drink.

“Anytime. Although you two looked like you were dealing with things quite nicely.” Bambam replies.

“Well, Jinyoung was taking the lead,” Jaebum motions to his husband.

“Only because you had nothing else to say except nod your head and laugh here and there.” Jinyoung smacks him playfully on his stomach. “Say something next time.”

Jaebum laughs at that. “I’m sorry.”

Bambam chuckles. “You two really are married. You guys are bickering like old couples.”

Jinyoung just shakes his head in amusement at that.

“Excuse me, I think I spot Jackson.” He says before leaving the two of them.

Jaebum and Bambam catch up with his latest projects until Mark arrives. They talk about nothing in particular. If the rumors are true that Mark is seeing some female celebrity. If Bambam really is funding this new blockbuster movie. Jaebum likes listening to his friends’ work life than his. He thinks what they deal with is more interesting than what he has.

Jinyoung and Jackson joins them a few minutes later. This is only the second time Jaebum has met him and he likes the guy. He’s loud and funny and Jaebum is amused when he teases Jinyoung so openly and his husband’s ears redden at that.

“Is there even actual food around here other than cheese and whatever fancy bread they keep serving?” Mark rubs his stomach.

“I think I saw some sushi. Come with me.” Jinyoung and Mark leave with Bambam following after them who’s also hungry. Jaebum is left with Jackson who turns to him and smiles.

“We never got to meet each other after the wedding.” Jaebum says.

“I fly in from Hong Kong from time to time. Jinyoung only ever meets me for lunch at the airport.” Jackson explains. “But I should stay longer. So I can see you too. I never got around to knowing the man my friend married.”

“I’m here now.”

“True.” Jackson chuckles. He motions his head to the far side of the ballroom where Jinyoung is laughing with Bambam and Mark about something.

“I have to ask, as your husband’s resident best friend and all, do you love him?”

Jaebum doesn’t even have to think twice about his answer.

“Of course I do.”

“Well, I do too.” Jackson replies. “Not in the same way as you do. Jinyoung is my best friend for a good reason.”

Jackson then steps closer towards him and Jaebum looks at him, startled.

“That’s why I want you to know,” Jackson says slowly. “If you hurt him, I’m going to come after you.”

Jaebum takes a step back so he can look Jackson in the eye and give him a smile

“I can assure you that’s never going to happen.” He says.

“We’ll see about that.”

Jaebum is about to form a proper reply when an arm snakes around his waist and pulls him tight. Jaebum looks to the side to see Jinyoung.

“The minute I saw you two talking I knew you were going to say something weird again.” Jinyoung raises an eye at Jackson. “What did you tell him this time?”

“Oh you know, the usual _you’re my best friend_ talk.” Jackson waves his hand at the air at that like it’s no big deal.

“Oh God, not _that_ talk,” Jinyoung groans. “Jackson, you really need to stop doing that. It’s embarrassing.”

Jaebum laughs. “Okay, now I’m relieved. For a minute there I thought that was serious.”

“It _is_ serious.” Jackson looks at him. “Really man, if you try anything funny on him-”

Jinyoung turns to Jaebum and sighs.

“Jackson can’t even hurt a fly, so,”

“Hey!”

Jinyoung and Jaebum laugh while Jackson groans in embarrassment. Jaebum didn’t really mind what he did, giving him a warning and all. It’s clear he’s Jinyoung’s best friend. He looked ready to protect him at all cost.

Jaebum feels the same way for Mark and Bambam so this is clearly understandable.

Jaebum turns to kiss the sides of Jinyoung’s head

“Don’t worry.” He says to Jackson. “He’s in good hands.”

Jackson makes a face at Jinyoung at that.

“What did you make him eat to have him fall this hard for you?”

“I’ll have you know I’m a very likeable man.” Jinyoung huffs.

Jaebum has the pleasure of seeing them bicker. If he had been surprised at the warning Jackson gave him earlier, he isn’t now knowing how he was only looking out for Jinyoung. Jaebum can see it clearly that Jackson is just indeed playing the role of best friend.

Jackson excuses himself to take a call. The moment they’re alone, Jinyoung turns to Jaebum and opens his palm for him.

“Dance with me.” He says.

Jaebum does so. A slow song has played in the middle of the dancefloor. Jinyoung has his arms around Jaebum’s neck while Jaebum places his hands on his husband’s waist. They both sway to the soft beat of the music, just staring into each other’s eyes.

“You friend doesn’t trust me. Seems to think I’m going to hurt you for some reason.” Jaebum starts.

“He’s always like that with all my boyfriends.” Jinyoung replies.

“I’m not your boyfriend.”

“Well I couldn’t say all my husbands now can I?” Jinyoung smiles. “I only have one.”

Jaebum chuckles at that and kisses his nose. Jinyoung hums in appreciation at that.

Jaebum moves Jinyoung’s arm, placing one on the back of his shoulder and the other to link their fingers.

“How many boyfriends are we talking about?” Jaebum asks

Jinyoung laughs softly at that. “Why this sudden question?”

“I’m curious.”

“Well,” Jinyoung cocks his head to the side. “Three. All summer flings.”

“I’m touched. I’m your first ever serious relationship.”

“Yeah well, I don’t like being distracted a lot.”

“You’re distracted when you’re with me.” Jaebum, who has an arm on his waist, pulls him flushed against him. Jinyoung lets out a small surprised gasp as they’re both so close, close enough for their crotches to meet.

“True.” Jinyoung mutters under his breath, mouth finding Jaebum’s cheek. “And that’s what makes you a dangerous man to me, Im Jaebum.”

Jaebum closes his eyes as Jinyoung drags his lips lightly along his jaw then back to his earlobe. He can feel Jinyoung take it lightly between his teeth, playfully biting and sending jolts of pleasure down his spine.

Jaebum doesn’t just stand there though. He makes sure to make use of the hold he has on Jinyoung’s waist. He lowers his hand on the tuft of his ass, palming him and squeezing. The dancefloor lights are dim so no one would see. Unless someone would be oggling at them then.

Jinyoung makes a small breathy moan for him when Jaebum squeezes his ass.

“Let’s get out of here.” Jinyoung whispers. “I want you.” Jaebum is pleased to know how desperate that sounded.

“I’m still sore from last night.” He replies.

“Well I’m not.”

Jaebum leans back to look at him and sees Jinyoung’s lips quirk into a teasing smile. Jaebum’s pants seem too tight for him now as thoughts of Jinyoung taking him that way fills him.

They rush out of there hand in hand. They don’t see any of their friends as they leave and Jaebum will send them a message later that they left early.

The elevator ride up their room is a blur. Jaebum only remembers Jinyoung’s hands palming him on his front and Jaebum sucking on a patch of skin on what little of his neck is exposed. Jinyoung is impatient, and so is he, as they make use of the time waiting for the elevator to bring them on their floor.

It’s all a flurry of activity once they arrive. Jaebum is patting his pocket for the card key while Jinyoung is already stripping. Jaebum pushes him inside, gets rid of his own clothes and leaves a trail of them right towards the bedroom. They’re both naked in record time and Jaebum all but shoves Jinyoung down the bed as he clambers over him.

Jinyoung is panting, bucking his hips upwards to meet his and Jaebum reciprocates, grinding against him. They’re both only half hard, but they’re getting there. Jaebum leaves him only for a moment to grab the lube they packed and then he’s back, spreading some on his fingers as Jinyoung spreads his legs for him.

It’s a beautiful sight to have his husband display himself like this for him. Jinyoung is on his elbows as he watches. Jaebum moves down until Jinyoung’s erection is in his face. He licks and he can feel Jinyoung shudder. Jaebum takes him in his mouth then so he can keep him occupied while he stretches him open.

Jinyoung’s breath hitching here and there is the only sound in the room. Jaebum makes sure he doesn’t feel any pain but only pleasure as he sucks him off nicely while he inserts a second finger. Jinyoung’s hand is on his hair, petting him. He pulls at the strands when Jaebum sucks on his balls hard. And everytime his hair is pulled, Jaebum moans at how that’s sending his stomach dipping in pleasure and his own cock throbbing for friction.

They get to a third and fourth finger. Jaebum is no longer sucking him off but just watching the way Jinyoung’s cock has turned a pretty shade of pink and curved to his abdomen. A pool of precome has gathered from Jaebum’s ministrations. Jinyoung only utters his name, desperate and needy and Jaebum is moving upwards again, releasing his fingers from his stretched hole to grab Jinyoung’s thighs.

They’re both sucking in their breaths at the first slide in. Jinyoung’s cock inside him always feels so good and to be able to return the favor feels amazing as well. Jinyoung is tight, his walls clamping down on his cock gloriously. Jaebum’s grip on his thighs is tight as he slides all the way in, careful and slow.

Jaebum looks at Jinyoung, sweat dotting his brow so beautifully.

“Why don’t you like being distracted?” He asks, bringing up the subject they were talking about earlier.

“Makes me feel weak. Vulnerable.” Jinyoung’s breath stutters as Jaebum lifts his ass a little, making the position have his cock in deeper. “Like I can’t think properly.”

Jaebum moves. He slides out a bit and then back in, repeating the motion until Jinyoung looks like he’s comfortable with this.

“I make you weak then.” Jaebum says, eyes on Jinyoung’s unattended cock. He’d love to stroke him. But he also likes just watching it jerk of it’s own accord whenever Jaebum slides in

“Yes.” Jinyoung breathes. Jaebum moves. This time, he pulls out right until the tip. Before he could slip out, he thrusts back in again.

“Any more slower and I’m going to die.” Jinyoung doesn’t sound like he’s complaining when he’s moaning in between.

“Impatient much.” Jaebum chuckles under his breath. “You feel so good…”

Jaebum moves much faster, keeping up a rhythm. Jinyoung is panting, the lean muscles on his abdomen flexing at every thrust in. Until one particular thrust has Jinyoung turn rigid. Jaebum smiles, picking up his pace and holding him tight.

“God, yes.” Jinyoung mutters this out like a prayer. He has his eyes squeezed shut, those beautiful lips of his parted as he breathes through his mouth. Jaebum wants to lean forward and kiss him. But he doesn’t want to shift and miss hitting that spot again.

“Touch yourself.” Jaebum instructs. Jinyoung does so, stroking his curved length to Jaebum’s movements. Jaebum watches as Jinyoung’s hand goes off rhythm as his strokes turn frantic. His chest is heaving up and down. Jaebum speeds his thrusts until the walls around Jaebum’s cock clenches down hard on him as Jinyoung comes.

White spurts on Jinyoung’s stomach. The blush on his face spreads down to his entire chest. Jaebum loves the feel of Jinyoung’s orgasm rippling through his body and the way it flutters around his cock.

Jaebum releases his hold on Jinyoung’s thighs when he’s through. He leans forward, hands bracing the space of the bed on either sides of Jinyoung’s head as he rides out his impending releasing. Jinyoung moves his hips, meeting his thrusts until Jaebum comes, face buried in Jinyoung’s neck as he muffles his moans in his skin. He spills everything inside Jinyoung and doesn’t pull out even when he’s done.

They stay that way in each other’s hold, spent and sweaty. They’ll clean up later. Later when the effects of their orgasm die down.

“Jaebum?” Jinyoung says quietly.

“Yeah?” Jaebum replies.

Jinyoung doesn’t answer him. He only holds him tight in his arms.

Jaebum holds him back even tighter.


	11. Countdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go

Jaebum pulls the car over to the side as Jinyoung unstraps his seatbelt.

“Do you have everything you need? Passport?” He asks. Jinyoung waves it to him.

“Got it.”

“Ticket?”

Jinyoung pats his bag. “In here?”

“Me?”

Jinyoung cringes at his cheesiness while Jaebum laughs. Nevertheless, his husband leans forward to peck him on the lips.

“Right here to welcome me back home after a few days.”

Jinyoung is going on a business trip with his father. He’ll be gone for a week, the longest they’ve ever been without each other. At first, Jaebum hadn’t made such a big deal about it. They’re both grown men. They can deal with not seeing each other for a few weeks. But now that he’s dropping him off at the airport and Jinyoung is about to leave, Jaebum feels like clinging on to him.

If only he didn’t have his own set of work to do for the week, he’d come with Jinyoung. But then again, he’s glad for the amount of work and meetings scheduled for him so he doesn’t have to think of him so much.

“Call me when you get there,” Jaebum says before Jinyoung can leave.

“Are you sure? It’ll be late when I do.”

“Send me a message then. I just want to know if you arrived safely.”

Jinyoung smiles and gets out of the car.

“Don’t work too much.” His husband waves.

Jaebum chuckles. “You too.”

Jaebum waits until he’s inside before driving back to the office. Having Jinyoung away for now is actually a good idea. Their anniversary is in two weeks. He’s planning on surprising Jinyoung and he won’t be able to make the necessary plans if he’s around.

Jaebum smiles at the thought of their anniversary. They’ve been married to each other for almost a year now. Although Jaebum doesn’t think the first half of it was considered part of their married life when they got off to a rocky start. But it’s still a nice thought to have spent almost a year with him despite all that.

Would Jinyoung appreciate another trip? Jaebum wonders. Or would a party with all of their closest friends be better? Jaebum wonders if having both would be possible. He’d have to tell the rest about it beforehand so they can all free their schedules.

The drive back to his office is long because of the traffic. But he manages to get there early for his meeting with his father and a few clients.

He goes straight for his father’s office than his own. But as he arrives, he’s the only one there as his father stepped out for a moment.

He usually dreads the meetings. Jaebum participates in them just so he’d know what to do when the time comes for him to hold meetings on his own. But most of the time, it’s his father who does the talks and calls the shots. Jaebum has learned by now what to do and what not to do when he’s able to have his own meetings in the future.

Jaebum uses this time to use the private restroom his father has before the meeting starts. They’re always long and boring and bathroom breaks are frowned upon when the meeting has already started.

He can hear his father on the phone as he enters. Jaebum hurries up and washes his hands before emerging. He opens the door but stops when he hears what his father is saying.

“...All ready. By the end of the month. Maybe even before it.” His father laughs. “I’ll have beaten Park and his son and all his shares and assets will be mine.”

Something cold runs down Jaebum’s spine as he listens.

“Just two weeks. Sign with me and you’ll be dealing with the richest man in the country.”

Jaebum slams the bathroom door shut just as his father ends the call. His father looks at his direction in surprise to see him in his office.

“Jaebum.”

“What was that?” Jaebum eyes the phone clutched tight in his hand. His father places it down on his desk.

“How much did you hear?”

Jaebum walks over to him.

“Park’s assets? Jinyoung’s shares?”

His father shrugs but Jaebum can tell he looks shaken to have Jaebum ask him about this.

“It’s a little thing to be concerned about.”

“What happens in two weeks?”

“It’s not important.”

“What did u mean about beating Park?” What had his father said earlier? _Sign with me,_ Jaebum recalls.Was he talking about… “Those clients. All these contracts you’ve been getting me to have them sign. Does it have anything to do with it?”

This time, his father looks angry at all these questions.

“Jaebum, I told u it’s nothing to be concerned about.”

 _“It does concern me! He is my husband!”_ Jaebum angrily raises his voice at that.

“And it is exactly why he is your husband that I am doing this!” His father yells back. Jaebum doesn’t recoil at that though. He looks at his father straight in the eye, demanding to know more.

“You want to know what’s going on? Alright,” His father points to him. “Your marriage to Park’s son makes you own fifty percent of his shares. _Fifty_ , Jaebum. Of his entire company.” And then, like a horrifying scene laid out for him, his father grins. “I want those shares. And I'm taking that along with Park's whole company.”

Jaebum stares at him in disbelief. He knew getting married to Jinyoung was a business deal between both their fathers. He didn’t know to what extent. He hadn’t asked. Jaebum only thought it was a joint business venture which they successfully implemented. Jaebum and Jinyoung kept out of it. The last he heard of that was it was going well and that was it.

But Jaebum didn't know about having fifty percent of his husband’s shares. Of his entire company at that. That’s an insanely amount of money that Jaebum doesn’t need and his father certainly doesn’t need either with a business growing like theirs.

“Why would you even want those shares?” Jaebum asks in disgust. “What we have… Isn’t that enough?”

Jaebum’s father smirks. “Money is never enough.”

Jaebum knew his father was a ruthless businessman. He was never a father to him but Jaebum always hoped he would be. He always did what he could to make him proud of him. Jaebum has never felt like he was family to him but that was okay because he was a father who provided for the rest of them, who gave Jaebum everything he needed in life.

But after hearing this from him now, after looking into his eyes, he realizes that he was never his son and his father never cared about him or their family. It was always about the money.

His father sighs. “But you won’t be able to get those shares until the both of you have been married for a year. So do me a favor and stick to that marriage for just two weeks more.”

Jaebum stands there, furious at what is going on. To use him and this marriage for his own personal gain. To use Jinyoung like this.

“I have been working so hard to get people to invest in this company.” Jaebum says in between his teeth. “Those clients-”

“Will be even more pleased when u manage to get Park’s shares.” His father interrupts. “You won’t even need to negotiate with them, Jaebum. Imagine no longer calling them for their signatures. No more meetings. No more pleading with them.” His father speaks about this like a dream he envisioned for the longest time. And maybe he has. Jaebum should’ve seen it coming.

“They’ll sign with you because you are Im Jaebum, the richest man in the country.” His father beams.

That doesn’t sound appealing to him. It was never appealing to him. Jaebum is utterly furious about his father’s ideals.

“Of course, you can't get Park’s shares easily. In addition, you’d have to have a number of clients signed with you.”

Those clients. That quota.

“But no problem.” His father smiles. “You managed to reach that quota yesterday. I’m proud of you.”

Jaebum thinks this is the worst thing to be played on him. The irony of having to work so hard for nothing. The irony of wanting his father to always tell him he’s proud of him and now that he has, it’s under these conditions.

“You cannot do this to them.” Jaebum will not allow this.

“Well too late. I married you off to them, didn’t I?”

“Father,” Jaebum pleads this time. “You can’t do this.”

“Oh please,” His father scoffs. “You didn’t even care for this arrangement in the first place so what is it to you if I do this now.”

Jaebum shakes his head. His father is right. He didn’t care for this arranged marriage at first. He wasn’t even allowed to care. But things have changed. He’s learned to care too damn much for this. Jinyoung is his family now. He has to tell them about this.

Jaebum leaves his father’s office when he stops as he finds two of his father’s guards standing on the other side of the door, preventing him from leaving.

“Step aside.” Jaebum instructs.

They don’t budge. Jaebum is about to push his way through when his father stands behind him and closes the door, trapping Jaebum with him in the room.

“I will be worth more than billions of dollars by the time this is through.” His father says in his ear. “ _We_ will be worth more than billions. If you speak of this to the Parks, we will be losing not just the money, but the credibility and everything else I have built to put us to where we are.”

Jaebum balls his hand into a fist.

“Your mother doesn't know this.” His father continues. “Think of the scandal this will create when word of this gets out. Think of the emotional stress you’ll be putting her into. Will you be the one responsible to break this family up, Jaebum?”

Jaebum can’t breathe. He hates his father now more than ever.

“Think about it.” He says before he opens the door to his office this time. The guards are still there. But his father tells them that he may leave now. Besides, Jaebum is not allowed to be late for his meeting.

Jaebum doesn’t know if anyone even noticed he was out of it during the meeting. He sits there dumbfounded at everything he heard. His father will never let him speak of this. And even if he could, even if he could tell Jinyoung, it would be admitting that he’s betraying him.

What would Jinyoung think? Would he hate him? Does he even know? Jaebum wonders about this. Jinyoung can’t possibly know. If he had, he wouldn’t have married Jaebum in the first place.

Jaebum runs a hand over his face. He can’t sit around and do nothing. He has to find a way and do something if he wants to save Jinyoung and his family.

The entire day drags on and Jaebum heads from meeting to meeting with his father and trying his best to function as properly as he can. He doesn’t give his father the pleasure of knowing just how much this is affecting him. He plays the role of the perfect son once more, putting up his mask in front of him because if he so much as shows how scared he is of him, he can bet his father would put that to his own advantage.

Jaebum is relieved when the day ends and he’s driving home. So he can take away the mask and finally relax without anyone looking at him. So he can finally think and deal with what’s about to happen in peace.

Except that he can’t think of what to do. Even when he’s home and sitting in the dining area mulling things over, Jaebum does not know what to do. He’s up against his father, someone who has always controlled his life since he can remember. What would Jaebum have against a man like him? He has all the cards. Jaebum has none.

And even if he did do something, even if he were to expose him, what would happen to his mother? Jaebum believed his father when he said she was innocent in all this. What would happen to her? What would happen to the family name?

His phone on top of the dining table vibrates, interrupting Jaebum from his thoughts. Jinyoung’s name flash on the screen along with his smiling face. There’s a painful tug in his chest at that. He misses him. If there’s anyone he wants to talk to at the moment, it would be him. But he can’t talk to him about what just happened today either. He can’t speak of this to Jinyoung, of all people.

Nevertheless, Jaebum reaches to answer the call. His longing for Jinyoung betrays him and he places the phone in his ear just to hear his voice after this long day.

 _“Hi.”_ Jinyoung’s cheery voice greets him.

“Hey,” Jaebum breathes into the earpiece.

_“Honestly, I was expecting the voice mail.”_

“I’m still up.”

There’s a pause on the line before Jinyoung’s voice comes on again.

_“Are you okay?”_

Jaebum swallows down his discomfort. Jinyoung is so perceptive of things. He can’t let him know what’s going on not until Jaebum finds a solution to this.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It was just a long day.” Jaebum answers. It’s not entirely a lie.

_“I made microwavable dinners again if you’re up for it. It’s in the refrigerator.”_

Jaebum smiles. Of course Jinyoung would do that. Jinyoung always takes care of him.

“Thanks.”

 _“I miss you.”_ Jinyoung’s voice makes Jaebum want to get on a plane and head to where he is now. He wants him in his arms. He wants to tell him everything.

“I miss you too.” He answers, honestly this time.

 _“We should come back here.”_ Jinyoung says. _“New York is crowded. But at night, when all the signs are lit, especially around Times Square, it’s beautiful.”_

Jaebum imagines it. Walking around New York’s crowded streets with Jinyoung. It’d be nice to escape again. Especially at a time like this.

_“All the broadway musicals here… You’ll love it.”_

Jaebum holds on to his phone, pretending it’s Jinyoung he’s holding on to. He doesn’t want to lose him. The thought of losing him makes him want to throw up.

He loves him so much.

 _“I’ll be home in a week.”_ Jinyoung says. Jaebum knows this very well.

“I’ll be here.” Jaebum promises.

The call ends with both of them bidding each other good night. But Jaebum doesn’t sleep. He can’t sleep.

He has to do something.


	12. Deal

With his father’s eyes on him, Jaebum has to enlist his friends’ help.

The whole week Jaebum has been busy with trying to balance things. With maintaining a good image at the office and finding out ways to solve this mess his father got him into without letting him find out as well.

On top of all that, he has to pretend he’s doing alright everytime Jinyoung calls.

Jaebum has to sneak out whenever he can. Mark has slipped him a disposable phone to contact them in case his father was listening in on their calls. Meanwhile, Bambam has entrusted him their family lawyer. That way, it’s no one his father could possibly know and no one he can bribe to stop him.

The lawyer advised Jaebum that this whole deal was tricky. Jaebum knew that. But he pleaded at him to help him find a solution, anything to make sure Jinyoung and his family would be well protected from his own father.

Jaebum feels like he’s about to break at any time. He’s going against his father’s words. This is the first time he’s doing so and it’s making him feel all sorts of scared. The only thing keeping him from falling apart is the thought of making things right for his marriage because it’s the one thing he wants to keep.

Jaebum doesn’t sleep. He doesn’t sleep until he’s read every document the lawyer can come up with. He reads his own contract and his rights as CEO of the company. Bambam’s lawyer stays up with him and patiently answers everything he has questions to, giving him the most practical solutions they can think of.

Jinyoung thinks he’s sick. Jaebum’s voice sounds raspy over the phone since he hasn’t been sleeping well. Jinyoung wanted to come home at once and Jaebum had to assure him he’s fine. He wanted Jinyoung to come home too. But Jaebum can’t work on this case if Jinyoung is around.

Finally, the solution comes to him just as the week ends in the form of a sealed envelope that’s discreetly dropped off at his estate by the lawyer so it doesn’t pass his father’s eyes in the office. And the minute Jaebum reads it, he’s calling the lawyer back demanding to know if there’s any other way. Because it can’t be _this_. It just _can’t_.

“It’s the only way for Jinyoung and his family to walk away from this unharmed.” The lawyer tells him.

Jaebum doesn’t believe it’s the only solution.

“There are others. But it would involve court hearings and a huge amount of money. I know you can afford it. Both of your families are worth millions, Jaebum. But the press will latch on to this and the public will know and it's not worth your privacy. We can’t exactly have this broadcasted all over the country.”

The lawyer is right. Jaebum would not want this publicized.

What makes all of this worse is it’s also the night of Jinyoung’s return. Jaebum has sent all their helpers home so he can talk to him about this without his father knowing what’s going to happen. He can’t trust any one of his people. Not now.

He waits in the kitchen, the envelope in the middle of the table mocking him. He wants to burn it. But after thinking about it the whole day, he realizes his lawyer was right. This is the only thing to do - the _right_ thing to do.

Jinyoung steps inside the house and Jaebum watches him drop his bags and smile. His very presence takes Jaebum’s breath away. He missed him so much.

Jinyoung rushes over to Jaebum who welcomes him home and feels his forehead the moment he’s near him.

“I’m fine.” Jaebum says.

But Jinyoung continues to check. When he’s sure Jaebum is completely fine, Jinyoung throws his arms around him and kisses him. Jaebum responds to his hold. His heart aches from doing this but he allows himself to be selfish just for this kiss. Just to have Jinyoung in his arms.

Jaebum pulls back as Jinyoung cups his face.

“I have to talk to you.” Jaebum says first before he won’t be able to say it anymore.

“Okay?” Jinyoung looks at him in confusion. Jaebum lets him sit down on the chair across from him before sliding the envelope to him. He was never good with words. Besides, the contents will speak for itself.

Jinyoung opens the envelope and takes out the papers. He eyes them once, his brow furrowing at what he just read. Jaebum waits for him to say something, all the while his heart beating wildly inside him.

Jinyoung finally looks up from the papers he’s reading.

“Am I reading this right?” He asks.

Jaebum can’t look at him in the eye.

“You want to get a divorce?”

Jaebum has no other answer except to nod. Hearing Jinyoung say it out loud makes him feel ten times worse. Like he’s riding a plane and there’s a sudden drop, making his stomach turn.

“Did something happen while I was away?”

Jaebum wants to tell him then. He wants to tell him everything. Breaking off this marriage before the week ends is the only answer. Jaebum has made the lawyer check all possible angles on this and this is the only way. Without him tied to Jinyoung’s shares, his father will be at a losing end. Jaebum won’t have to take anything from Jinyoung and his family anymore.

“I just…” Jaebum swallows down his discomfort. “You never liked this arranged marriage to begin with.”

“But that was before… Why so suddenly…?”

He can’t look at Jinyoung. He can’t. But Jaebum makes himself look at him because he has to if he wants to be brave enough to get things done. And when he does, Jaebum’s heart breaks to see the very man he loves look pained at what he just did.

Jaebum is breaking his heart and he can’t do anything about it.

“I thought…” Jinyoung starts but nothing follows except the disbelief in his eyes.

Jaebum wants to tell him the truth. He wants him to know he’s only trying to protect him.

Jinyoung looks at the papers again and Jaebum follows his gaze. Those _fucking_ papers and this damned arranged marriage. Everything.

“Tell me, is this what you want?” Jinyoung asks.

The voice in his own head says no but Jaebum nods.

“Say it to my face.” Jinyoung says in a firm tone.

Jaebum opens his mouth. But he can’t say it. He looks away since he can’t even admit it.

Jinyoung’s hands grab his from across the table, making him look at him again. His hands are cold and clammy. Much like Jaebum’s own. But there’s fire in his eyes that Jaebum can’t look away from.

“Jaebum, whatever it is, we can work it out.” He says.

“Jinyoung…” Jaebum says his name like an apology.

“Does this have anything to do with your father?”

For a moment, Jaebum is snapped out from his misery. How…?

Jinyoung squeezes his hand. “It’s okay. I know.”

Jaebum always thought that to have Jinyoung know the truth would be better. But this only makes it worse. That he knew about this and Jaebum feels so angry and ashamed and just sorry for how things have turned out.

“Jinyoung, i’m so sorry.”

Jinyoung shakes his head. “It’s not your fault so don’t say that. I’m the one that’s sorry.”

Jaebum thinks Jinyoung is confused. Why would he be sorry?

“I married you.” Jaebum explains. “I allowed this to happen.”

“You didn’t know what was going on before it all started.”

“And you didn’t either so…”

Jaebum sees Jinyoung press his lips together and look at their hands rather than his eyes where he had been holding his gaze earlier. However, Jaebum continues to look at him, trying to decipher that look on his face.

Until it finally sinks in.

“You did.” Jaebum says under his breath. He can’t believe it.

“When did you know?” Jaebum asks. He has to ask.

“Before I married you.” Jinyoung answers.

That doesn’t make any sense. Not to Jaebum.

“Then why would you even…” Jaebum can’t understand it. “Jinyoung, why would you even marry me?”

It just doesn’t make sense. Why would Jinyoung marry a man he knew would take everything from him in the end?

“Jaebum,” Jinyoung calls him away from his thoughts. “It doesn’t matter now. What we need to do is find a way to get out of this.”

But Jaebum won’t drop it. It just doesn’t add up.

“You knew this was going to happen… And yet you didn’t tell me.” Jaebum pulls his hands away from him. “Were you even going to tell me? Were you even going to do anything about it?”

“I was going to do something about it.”

“What? What is it you were going to do?”

Jinyoung doesn’t answer him.

But maybe Jinyoung not answering him was only for the better because Jaebum finally has time to think.

All those times Jinyoung was being cryptic suddenly fills his head. When Jinyoung told him back then that things weren’t going to end well for the both of them if Jaebum fell in love with him. That maybe it was for the best if they would never truly know each other.

Jinyoung was already keeping his distance from him. Because he knew. Because in the end he was also going to…

Jaebum looks at him.

“You were going to file for a divorce.”

Jinyoung is silent as he looks back. He’s not even denying it.

“Was that the plan all along?” Jaebum asks.

“Jaebum,” Jinyoung finally speaks.

“Did you want me to fall in love with you so you could drop me before the year ended?”

“Jaebum!” Jinyoung angrily says.

Jaebum only stares back at him. “You once told me you weren’t playing any tricks.”

“And I wasn’t!” Jinyoung stands from his seat. “When I said that, I wasn’t trying anything on you.”

But he did.

Jinyoung only married him and played him. That was the plan. He was going to marry him and make him fall in love with him so he can teach his father a lesson by divorcing him before the time was up.

And Jaebum can’t believe he played right through all their games.

“Jaebum,” Jinyoung starts carefully. “I knew, Okay? I knew. And you were right. That was part of the plan. Until I met you.”

Jaebum just shakes his head.

“You were nothing but a name to me, alright? I was going to marry you and I didn't even know you. My parents were giving me away to a family they wanted to have close ties with so your family wouldn't be able to threaten us. Because that’s what their world is all about. Money. Competition. It was only right for them to marry me off to you. Your family would never hurt me. Why would they when their son-in-law is a Park?”

Jaebum knows how true that is. It’s all about the money and competition in the end.

“But then I knew of your father’s plans.” Jinyoung continues. “And instead of telling my own father, I didn’t. Because I wanted to prove to them I could handle this on my own. Because that was important to me back then. To be able to handle things if i’m worthy of inheriting what they’ve built.”

Jaebum watches the fire in Jinyoung’s eyes dance.

“You weren’t the only one who had the responsibility of carrying the family name.”

It makes sense. Why Jinyoung has always been independent. Why Jinyoung always worked a lot. He wasn’t doing it for anyone else. He was doing it for himself. Unlike Jaebum who has to work for his father because he doesn’t have any choice, Jinyoung works hard because he wants to for himself.

“But I wasn't able to handle it very well.” The fire in Jinyoung’s eyes slowly disappears. “I married the man I only knew the name to. A man I thought would be just like his father.”

Jinyoung looks at him sadly.

“It turns out I was wrong. He was nothing like his father. I didn’t expect I would fall in love with him.”

Jaebum doesn’t know what to think. He doesn’t know what to believe.

Jinyoung pushes the chair away so he can round the table to get to Jaebum. Jinyoung drops to his knees then and holds his face in his hands so his eyes are levelled with his.

“Jaebum, you have to believe me. You have to trust me if we’re going to save our marriage.”

Despite everything he just heard, despite everything that has come to light, Jaebum does believe him. It hurts to find out the truth. But he does believe Jinyoung. He believes he was out to get him at first. And he also believes he does love him enough to put an end to it.

But...

“Is there even anything left to save?” Jaebum asks.

Jinyoung’s face falls at his reply.

“Don’t say that.”

“I’m about to rob your family of everything, Jinyoung. _Everything_.” Jaebum motions to the papers on the table. “You have to sign those divorce papers to save them.”

Jinyoung shakes his head. “There has to be some other way.”

“There is _no_ other way. I had a lawyer look at the situation from both sides. There is no loophole.” Jaebum holds his hand to let him go of his face. “You’re always one step ahead of me. So I know you had one look at this too, didn't you?”

Jinyoung closes his eyes and nods.

“Yes.”

“And what did your lawyer say?”

Jinyoung opens his eyes and there is a fierce look on his face as he stares back at him.

“I am not going to file for a divorce. I am not going to lose you.”

This time, it’s Jaebum who cups Jinyoung’s face in his hands.

“I am just one person, Jinyoung. Your family is everything.”

Jinyoung can’t seem to take that answer as he stands, letting Jaebum let go of him.

“Am I not important to you then? Aren’t you even going to fight back?”

Jaebum looks at the papers on the table again.

“Why do you think I’m doing this?”

He is important. Jinyoung is so _so_ important to him. Important enough for him to lose everything after all this.

And he is going to lose everything. His company. His father. His whole family.

Jinyoung. He’s also going to lose Jinyoung in the process.

Jaebum looks up at Jinyoung to find his eyes glistening.

“I haven't seen you in a week.” He says quietly. “I just got home.”

Jaebum stands and pulls him in his arms. Jinyoung looks tired and weary and Jaebum is so sorry to be the cause of all this.

But it was really better to tell him now. Their anniversary looms like a cloud over their heads rather than something to look forward to. Gone are the plans of spending it together. Instead, there’s nothing but a storm. And yet, it’s better to prepare for the rain than be drenched in it.

Jaebum rocks him in his arms slowly. Gently. He holds all of him because this could be the last time he does so.

“I shouldn’t have come home if it meant I could keep you.” Jinyoung says quietly.

“Then I wouldn’t be able to hold you like this for the last time now, would I?” Jaebum answers. Jinyoung responds by holding him back tighter.

“I love you.” Jaebum says. Despite everything, he still loves him. That’s never going to change.

“I do too.” Jinyoung replies.

They stand there in silence, just holding each other. Jaebum doesn’t want to let him go and it feels like Jinyoung doesn’t want to either.

This marriage was never theirs to begin with. They should’ve known better that it would end in bliss.

Jaebum pulls away to look at him and rub a thumb across his cheek.

“Sign the papers, Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung still shakes his head.

“I don’t want to.”

Jaebum sits down and drags him to his lap where he sits with his back to him. Jinyoung had been swaying on his feet and he looks so tired.

“I really am sorry.” Jinyoung says. “For marrying you. For destroying this before it even started.”

Jaebum kisses his nape.

“I’m glad you still married me. I never have everything I want. But I had you. Even for just a short time.” Jaebum hugs him tight. “I’d marry you all over again even if it still ended this way.”

Jinyoung shifts to kiss him then and Jaebum lets him. They kiss, as if it’s their last. There is no heat though. There’s none of it at the moment. Just them letting each other know how much they love each other even after everything that happened.

Jinyoung finally leaves with the divorce papers in his hand. He still hasn’t signed it. He said he’d sleep on it.

He leaves because he can’t stay in the same house with Jaebum if they’re to cut things off now. He can’t stay, because if he did, if he did stay one more night, he’ll never leave him. He’ll never be able to sign the papers.

That night, Jaebum has never felt so alone in his life and he curls himself into a ball as he cries himself silently to sleep.


	13. Tug of War

Jinyoung mails him back the papers in two days. Inside is his signature which Jaebum asked for.

He feels like he’s living a bad dream as he has the papers processed. The lawyer tells him everything is going to be okay once he has the final divorce papers back. Jinyoung was smart enough to sign them. This isn’t about the two of them anymore. They can’t afford to be selfish and think of themselves. This is the most practical solution and everything is going to be okay. But Jaebum no longer knows what being okay means.

Maybe it is going to be better. It will be for everyone. Jinyoung will be safe. So will his family and their company. And Jaebum… Jaebum doesn’t know what’s going to happen to him yet.

His father is furious when Jaebum shows him the final papers. In all his life, Jaebum hasn’t seen him this furious. He’s disappointed in him. His only son. And here he is going against him.

But oddly enough, Jaebum doesn’t care. For the first time, Jaebum doesn’t have any more doubts and fears. He made a decision by himself. No one forced him to find a solution to all this. He did what he wanted.

And it feels liberating to be able to do so.

 _“Do you know what you’ve done?!”_ His father yells. _“Do you?!”_

Jaebum doesn’t even look away from him. His father looks ridiculous. Like a child not getting the toy he wanted. Jaebum realizes that’s what his father was all along. A spoiled, rotten child.

“You do not understand how important that was.” His father seethes.

“What, to be at the top? To have all that money?” Jaebum looks at him in disgust. “It wasn’t all worth it.”

 _“To you!”_ His father angrily shouts. “It was not worth it to you! But to me! To the family name, it was worth everything!”

Jaebum shakes his head. He doesn’t believe that.

His father’s phone is ringing non-stop and his secretary has interrupted them twice to tell him important people were on the phone. Jaebum’s divorce had a lot of their clients backout from their deals which then alerted the press. His office outside is swarmed with them and so is his home.

Jaebum hasn’t seen Jinyoung since and they both haven’t contacted each other. He doesn’t have to call him to know the media are all over his place too. Jaebum thinks this is for the best. They’re being careful. It was also better to have this than to publicize what really happened. So far, the business world only knows that Jinyoung and Jaebum cannot get along well hence the divorce. Jaebum thinks it’s funny how easily the public swallowed such a story.

“I can’t stay here. I’m not going home either.” Jaebum says.

“Damn right you’re not going back to your house.” His father replies. “You stay back at the mansion until this is over.”

Jaebum doesn’t think his father understood that so he hands him a few documents his lawyer also kindly processed from him. His father reads it and Jaebum sees the vein on the side of his head more prominent now than ever as he tries to remain calm.

Bambam’s lawyer did a great job of protecting him. What his father is reading now is a document that is allowing Jaebum to be released from his position in the company. He still has his shares. Jaebum has kept his own shares in case his father would try anything without the rest of his family knowing. The document just merely protects him from anything his father might force him to do.

The document also says Jaebum will expose everything in case his father tries something else on him.

Jaebum isn’t proud of going against his father. As a son who was taught to be filial, this is the hardest thing he has to do. But Jaebum also knows where he stands. None of what his father did was right. Jaebum will be able to sleep better - _live_ _better_ \- knowing that he put an end to all of it.

“Why you,” His father, enraged, raises a hand to slap him when Jaebum stops the blow.

His father’s eyes widen at that.

“As long as I’m still alive, I own half of this company.” Jaebum says to him slowly and clearly for him to remember this threat. “Touch me and i’ll make sure you have nothing left.”

Jaebum pushes his father’s hand away from him.

“That goes for Jinyoung and his family too.”

Without another word, Jaebum leaves his office, not once turning around to look back.

He doesn’t realize how hard he’s panting as he reaches his car and he’s alone in the parking lot. He can hear his heartbeat thundering in his ears. He’s shaking so much from all the adrenaline coursing through his veins at having to stand up to his father that he sinks down and bends his knees and hug them just to stop himself from shaking.

His phone rings distracting him from his anxiety attack. Bambam’s name flashes on screen and Jaebum answers it on the second ring, desperate for someone to keep him grounded.

“You okay? Do you need Mark hyung to come get you now?” Bambam asks in a frantic tone since Jaebum sounds like he can’t talk well.

“No. I just-” Jaebum breathes. “I just need a minute.”

Bambam fills him in on his flight details to keep him distracted. He tells him everything is ready and that he has nothing to worry about.

“Thank you, Bam.” Jaebum says, slowly getting to his feet and getting in his car.

“You did it.” Jaebum can practically see Bambam’s beaming smile at the other end of the line. “You did it, hyung. I’m so so proud of you.”

Jaebum gives a laugh that sounds like he’s sobbing.

“I couldn’t have done it without any of you.”

Bambam laughs. “You’re so cheesy, hyung. But that is true. You’re very welcome.”

Jaebum chuckles under his breath as he starts the car.

“You’re leaving now? Should I call Mark hyung?” Bambam asks.

“Yeah. But there’s just one last thing I have to do.”

He drives to his parents’ house. He told his father he wouldn’t visit. But he has to before he leaves.

The press aren’t anywhere near their estate since they’re all camping out in Jaebum’s place. Jaebum looks for his mother as soon as he arrives and finds her out by the greenhouse tending to her flowers.

Jaebum walks up to her and greets her.

“I heard the news.” His mother says. Jaebum doesn’t say anything about that.

“And I guess your father didn’t take it very well, did he?”

Jaebum shakes his head. “No, he did not.”

There’s a long silence that follows. Jaebum just walks by his mother’s side, watching her snip away and trim her plants here and there.

“I’m going to leave for awhile.” Jaebum finally tells her.

“How long will you be gone?” His mother asks.

“As long as the place I’m going allows me to stay, I guess.”

His mother chuckles at that. She turns to Jaebum and cups his cheek.

“I think that’s for the best.” She says, smiling at him.

Jaebum has to keep his tears at bay as he bows at her and leaves. That’s all he needed to hear. That’s why he had to say goodbye to her. Jaebum just needed one of his parents’ blessings and he knew he could count on his mother to give him at least that.

Jaebum drives to the airport. He’ll be staying in Bangkok with Bambam for awhile. He doesn’t think he can stay in the same place as his father or Jinyoung for that matter. To stay in the same place as his father would mean becoming dependent on him again, heed his every beck and call and give him the chance to use him all over again. Meanwhile, to stay in the same place as Jinyoung meant that he wouldn’t have the courage to leave and all of this would be for nothing.

Mark is at the airport to see him off. Jaebum checks in his luggage and then he and Mark head to a private lounge to talk.

“You’re really doing this?” Mark asks, saddened to see his friend go.

“It’s not like you don’t visit Bambam every other month.” Jaebum chuckles. “You’ll see me there too.”

“Just…” Mark shakes his head. “You’re leaving Jinyoung behind.”

Jaebum tries not to think too much of him else he’s going to stay for good and be just right where he started.

“I love him.” Jaebum says. “I love him but i’m fixing things right now.”

“Like?” Mark asks.

“Like myself.” Jaebum answers. “I’m fixing myself.

Mark gives his shoulder a squeeze. “Do you think he’d understand?”

Jaebum nods. Jinyoung will understand.

The door to their private lounge opens as security is restraining a familiar man. Jaebum recognizes who it is with his loud voice. It’s Jackson and Jaebum tells the security to let him in since they know him.

As soon as the door closes leaving all three of them inside, Jackson comes up to him and grabs him by the front of his shirt. Jaebum’s eyes widen as he too grabs Jackson’s wrist to let go of him.

“You weren’t going to try anything funny, huh?” Jackson says through his teeth.

Mark shoves Jackson away and steps in between them.

“Jackson, what the hell-”

“I’m sorry.” Jaebum apologizes. He knows why Jackson is here and he doesn’t know what to say to him except to apologize for hurting Jinyoung.

“Which one?” Jackson spits at him. “Which one are you sorry for? Leaving Jinyoung or running away from the mess your father made?”

“Hey!” Mark glares at him. “He’s not running away.”

Jaebum wishes his friends would stop. He doesn’t want them to fight too.

“What do you call this then?” Jackson motions to where they are.

“Look, you don’t even know the whole story.” Mark replies.

“Oh I know enough. Since day one.” Jackson turns to Jaebum. “Why do you think Jinyoung works extra hard ever since you came into the picture? He’s been stealing your clients!”

Jaebum looks at Jackson in disbelief.

“He knew once you reached that quota it would make things easier for your father to get what he wanted.” Jackson says. “Jinyoung has been working his ass off so you’d have a hard time reaching that and this divorce doesn’t happen.”

Jaebum can't believe it. And yet, the realization hits him hard. The lack of sleep. The exhaustion in his eyes. Whenever Jaebum managed to get clients, Jinyoung would come home exhausted. And vice versa.

 _“You knew this was going to happen… And yet you didn’t tell me.”_ Jaebum told him the night they saw each other for the last time. _“Were you even going to tell me? Were you even going to do anything about it?”_

 _“I was going to do something about it.”_ Jinyoung had answered.

_“What? What is it you were going to do?”_

It was this. Jaebum’s father needed them married for a year and for Jaebum to reach his quota so he could steal the Parks’ shares and their company. Jinyoung would never give up on their marriage so he opted to fight for that quota instead.

And Jaebum assumed the worst and accused him of his plans to divorce him all along. Though that was only true in the beginning, Jinyoung also meant this. This was what he was doing every single day of their married lives: fighting for the both of them.

“And what are you doing now?” Jackson shakes his head. “Running away?”

A staff interrupts them announcing the last boarding call for Jaebum’s flight. Mark tells him to go. He’ll deal with Jackson.

“I’m sorry.” Jaebum just says to him again before he leaves and boards the plane.

Jaebum isn’t running away. He’s dealt with this the best way he can. What’s done is done. And besides, Jinyoung can rest better now. He can sleep better now too. That thought eases Jaebum’s worries the most. Jinyoung doesn’t have to fight so hard and work so much anymore. He can focus on more important things.

Jaebum wouldn’t want them to play this game of tug of war for the rest of their lives anyway.

And with that last thought, Jaebum straps his seatbelt and looks out the window as the plane takes off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And because JJP's promotions have ended, this too will have to end. Final chapter count is 15 + 1 Bonus Chapter.
> 
> Also, I don't know if I've managed to thank everyone but thanks you guys. For just reading and commenting. Greatly appreciate all of it <3


	14. Picture Perfect

There’s a kind of noise that fills Bangkok. The sound of the _tuk-tuks_ and the cars accompanied by the bustling of the city streets. The vendors calling out to sell food and souvenirs and the chatter around the markets. The yelling, the laughing. The noise eventually turns as background music that after awhile, Bangkok isn’t Bangkok without them.

The city is colorful too. There’s so much green and yellow and orange. Shrines, temples, rivers and modern architecture fill the places here and there. Jaebum listens to the noise and takes in the scenery as everyone goes about their day. He snaps photos of everything he finds beautiful, which is a lot since Bangkok is beautiful.

He’s been staying in Bambam’s place for two weeks. His mother has been very kind to allow him to stay there and Bambam, whose older brother is always away helping run his own share of the family business, likes having Jaebum around. Though he’s also busy as well, it’s not the same as how Jaebum’s schedule ran and he has time to hang out with him after work and way into the night where he tours Jaebum around the city.

In two weeks, Bambam has introduced him to various Thai cuisine and brought him around sightseeing. Bambam has started to teach him how to dress for the weather too. This is the longest Jaebum has gone without wearing a suit and formal dress shoes and it feels very comfortable like this.

He’s not sure how long he’s staying. But he likes being here for now. He doesn’t really call it a vacation. Maybe a retreat of some sort. Something he needed for himself. He never really knew what he wanted to do in life. But being here in Bangkok with his camera in hand makes him appreciate photography a lot. He’s not sure where it’ll take him or if it’s something he’d love to do as a profession. But it’s a start.

He’s also been putting up online portfolios of his photographs. They’re far from the photos he’s seen from professional photographers. But he’s not ashamed of his shots either. In fact, it’s a constant reminder of how it feels doing something he loves.

Sorting out his photos also meant he had to go through them one by one and eventually, he goes through photos that remind him of home. The ones from Maldives hurt to look at especially since he misses Jinyoung. Jaebum always finds himself reliving those moments in his head and losing himself as he stares back at his and Jinyoung’s smiling faces.

He thinks about him all the time. Jaebum’s head is still filled with thoughts of Jinyoung. Sometimes, his finger hovers over his name on his phone, itching to call him. One time, he actually did and ended the call abruptly. He just can’t talk to him right now. But he does think about him all the time. Does he still work hard? Does he get enough sleep?

Does he miss him as much as Jaebum does too?

Jaebum walks along the park where Bambam told him they’d meet before heading to dinner. He has a meeting for the day and Jaebum told him not to worry about him. He’ll be fine. He knows how to get back to his place if he ever needed to get home. The BTS is extremely convenient to use.

The sun is setting. He almost bumps into a little girl for not watching where he’s going and Jaebum apologizes. The little girl smiles at him and points to his camera in reply, mimicking the way Jaebum was taking photos earlier.

“Do you want me to take a picture of you?” He asks even though he knows she wouldn’t understand him. The little girl only mimics him again and Jaebum does so, taking her photo.

He shows it to her and watches as the girl looks fascinated at the image. She motions if she can do the same thing too. Jaebum lets her and teaches her how to take one.

The little girl ends up snapping photos of everything she sees around them causing Jaebum to laugh. He’ll save some of the photos. It would make an interesting album of his stay here.

She says something while still looking at the viewfinder. Bambam taught him a few basic words to help him converse with the people around here and Jaebum recognizes the word as something pretty or attractive. Jaebum crouches down to meet the little girl’s eye level to see what she’s seeing when she hands him back the camera and points.

She’s pointing at a small pavilion. Jaebum adjusts his lens to focus on the spot better. His breath catches in his throat when the view clears. For standing inside the pavilion is a face Jaebum has missed so much.

The little girl was right. He is attractive. Beautiful. He’s dressed in sandals and shorts and a light button down shirt. He’s wearing a panama hat and sunglasses to cover his face but Jaebum would recognize him anywhere.

“Thank you,” Jaebum tells the little girl before she leaves him to go to the playground. He knows she was just a random passerby. But Jaebum can’t help but think she bumped into him for this reason too.

Jaebum walks up to him, his heart beating a little faster at the sight of him. He’s here. He hadn’t wanted to see him now. He didn’t even want to call him. But there’s no reason to avoid him now when he’s here.

“Did it turn out okay?” Jinyoung asks him, his voice filling his ears like some sort of soothing music.

“The picture.” Jinyoung motions to his camera. “Was it okay?”

Jaebum can’t believe he’s talking about the photograph right now.

“What are you doing here?” Jaebum asks as he steps inside the pavilion. He still can’t believe Jinyoung is here and he’s afraid to blink in case he’d disappear.

“So, I can’t be here? What, you own Bangkok now too?” Jinyoung takes his sunglasses off letting Jaebum see the sarcasm in his eyes. This makes Jaebum chuckle and Jinyoung smiles at that causing the tension in the air to disappear.

Jaebum walks up to him. He’s close enough that he could touch him, make sure he really is real.

“So why Bangkok?” Jinyoung asks. Jaebum opts to stand beside him instead as they both look out at the park.

“Bam’s here.”

“Ah. Right.”

Jaebum gives a deep breath.

“I missed you.” He says, getting that off his chest. It feels really good to say it out loud. To say it to the person he wanted to hear it the most.

“You never should have left then.” Jinyoung answers. Jaebum’s not sure if he’s angry at him or not. Jinyoung can hide his emotions pretty well.

“I know why you had to.” He continues. “And I’m telling you now, I don’t care.”

But Jaebum does. He cares. He cares that he has no job and will slowly lose all his money. He cares that he tarnished the family name. He cares what people will say about Jinyoung if he’s going to start something with him again. Jaebum is no one now and he doesn’t want Jinyoung’s business reputation to be destroyed because he’s with someone not important in the corporate world.

“But yeah, I missed you too.” Jinyoung sighs. “So much.”

That made Jaebum smile at least.

“How are you?” He asks.

“I’m okay. Just had to get away for a while.” Jinyoung answers. “The press was all over my office.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry about.”

“How did your father take it?” Jaebum asks. He wonders if Jinyoung’s father hates him now.

“He doesn't know.”

Jaebum looks at him in surprise.

“Well, he was angry at me for agreeing to sign those papers without consulting him of the repercussions.” Jinyoung explains. “He said marriage could be worked out. He would’ve gladly recommended a marriage counselor.”

Jaebum finds that funny. Even Jinyoung chuckles in amusement.

“Our fathers lost the biggest business deal they ever made.” He continues. “But my father will thank you someday. He would’ve lost even more if we hadn’t…”

Jinyoung doesn’t need to say it. Jaebum doesn’t like saying that out loud either.

“Jackson told me what you did. All those clients…” Jaebum says.

“Jackson has a big mouth.”

“I’m glad he told me.” Jaebum looks at him. “But seriously, if you had just told me, maybe I would never have reached that quota. Maybe we’d still be-”

“Married?” Jinyoung answers. “And you’d still be under your father. You’d still be miserable.”

“I wasn’t miserable. I was with you.”

“That’s different. Being happy for yourself and doing something you like, now that’s something you want to live for.”

Jaebum holds his gaze. He’s right. Jinyoung never had that problem. He liked what he was doing. He liked running a company. Jaebum on the other hand hated it.

“You look good by the way.” Jinyoung smiles. “Freedom suits you.”

“Thanks. I do feel better.”

“So getting a…” Jinyoung pauses for a moment. “Getting a divorce wasn’t entirely a bad idea.”

Jaebum doesn’t know whether he should agree or not. He still wouldn’t want one if there was any other way. But if they hadn’t done this, would Jaebum have found something he loved doing?

“Do you know those vows we took?” Jinyoung asks. “In sickness and in health. For richer or for poorer. Till death do us part. We missed out something.” Jinyoung looks at him. “To trust in each other always. That’s what married couples relationship really are. They trust each other.”

“We should’ve done that.” Jaebum says.

Jinyoung nods. “We should’ve.”

The sun has dipped across the horizon. The streetlights are lit and so are the pavilion’s lamps. At night, Bangkok turns into another beautiful city filled with lights and signs. Jaebum should take photos of it later.

“Remember that promise you made?” Jaebum asks. Jinyoung thinks about that for a while.

“Oh. That I’ll start writing when you know what you want to be doing?”

“Yeah.” Jaebum answers. “I want to become a photographer.”

Jinyoung smiles at him. “I’ll get started on writing that book then.”

Jaebum likes that smile. It’s like that time in Maldives again when they were having this conversation.

Jinyoung checks his watch.

“I have to go. I’m catching a flight soon.”

“You’re leaving?” Jaebum doesn’t know why he should be surprised. It’s not like he expected him to stay. But he didn’t know he’d be leaving this soon.

“I have a company to run.” Jinyoung answers.

“And do you love it?

“I do.”

Jaebum nods. “Will we… Will we see each other again?”

Jinyoung steps closer to him and cups the side of his face. Jaebum feels like melting under his touch. He really is real. He’s really here.

“I don’t have to be blind to know you like where you are in your life right now.” He says. “And I like seeing you like this. We’ll see each other again. When you’re ready. When you’re happy.” Jinyoung rubs a thumb along his cheek. “I told you I won’t care what people will say about us. But that’s not the point, is it?”

Jaebum nods. He really wants to live his own life too. And now is his chance.

“So let's not make any promises." Jinyoung continues. "You do your own thing and i’ll do mine. Maybe that’ll lead us back to each other again.”

Jinyoung steps even closer, their lips just inches apart and Jaebum closes the gap for them. He presses his lips against his as a goodbye for now. As a reminder they finally made their peace with each other. Jinyoung gives him the same warm feeling everytime they do this that Jaebum has no doubt that even in the future, if they ever do find their way back into each other’s arms like this again, the kiss will still feel the same way.

“You can call me anytime you want to, Jaebum. I’ll answer that call.” Jinyoung says to him.

As far as breakups go, this doesn’t seem so bad. Jaebum watches Jinyoung leave the pavilion with a heavy heart but not as burdensome as it felt before.

“Take care of yourself, Park Jinyoung.” Jaebum says to him.

Jinyoung turns to look at him one last time with a smile.

“I always do. You too, Im Jaebum.”

Jaebum doesn’t have to take a picture to know that was the most beautiful goodbye he’s ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I have not been to Bangkok so again, some details might be off. I only got the imagery from what my friend told me when I asked her what Bangkok is to her. I hope it's a bit accurate.


	15. Home

Jaebum doesn’t call Jinyoung. He never does.

Not because he didn’t want to. If there’s anyone in the world he’d want to talk to every night or exchange stories of his day, it would always be Jinyoung. Bambam and Mark helps. His mother occasionally helps too when Jaebum sneaks a call to her without his father knowing and she’d tell him how his cats are doing under her care. But it would make him feel ten times better if he could also talk to Jinyoung.

But it’s not the right time. Jaebum doesn’t feel like he’s someone yet. And he promised himself he’d call him or see him when that time comes.

He spends years becoming someone. It wasn’t easy. But it was everything he wanted. It was hard. It was fun. All of it had been a great experience. Being a photographer, a newbie at that, he made sure to expose himself to different things and different scenarios. He took up several photography jobs from providing photos to newspapers, selling his prints online and shooting models. Until he slowly built his portfolio and small time companies were able to hire him for different projects.

He found the boost he needed when he struck a great deal with a top company in the entertainment industry. They hired him to take photos for albums of artists wanting to stray away from the usual bright and cheery concepts. Jaebum found his art in street photography that he eventually worked for ads for clothing lines too and other brands that hired him.

His past catches up to him eventually. Some found out he’s the son of a successful businessman that was caught in a divorce scandal. Some photography clients dropped him for it. But most of them didn’t even care which Jaebum found that he shouldn’t either. He’s living a new life now. That part of his past doesn’t matter where he’s standing at the moment. If anything else, standing up to his father that day helped him made the person who he is now.

He still keeps tabs on Jinyoung’s success. He picks up business magazines when he’s having lunch or when he’s at the airport traveling to his next project. Jinyoung is always mentioned in an article as the rising young businessman. Jaebum recently found out Jinyoung’s father retired and he’s been handling the company all by himself ever since. Jaebum is always so proud of him whenever he reads about all his accomplishments.

Jinyoung also kept his promise. He released a book under a pseudonym. It was a children’s book. A series. Mark sent him a copy of the first part of it while he was away and Jaebum read it all in one sitting. He then constantly checks bookstores to see if there’s a second one and a third.

Home is nowhere. Jaebum travels all over the world for his work that the longest he’s ever stayed in one place is about a month. He’s made more friends, laughed, drank, and lived life to the fullest. He’s gotten a tan, more piercings and is currently contemplating on getting a tattoo. The last time he wore a suit was when he attended an award for his photo winning in a prestigious photography contest.

A call comes in from his mother one day just as he finishes a project. She asks him if he could free up his schedule for a week and visit. His father is sick with lung cancer and his mother said she doesn’t know how long he’s going to last.

“Just this once, Jaebum.” His mother begs. “Just seem him just this once.”

He does. He goes back to a father that’s bedridden with tubes in his mouth and throat. He stays by his side and takes care of him just like a son would. He doesn’t talk to him. There’s nothing to say anyway. Looking at his father like this made Jaebum realize that no money in the world can even save someone from death.

His father dies after a few days. His death is widely publicize as he is a wealthy powerful businessman and many knew him. Mark and Bambam wanted to come and visit. But Jaebum told them there’s no need. It would be a small and quiet ceremony. Jaebum and his mother along with a few close friends and business partners bury him quietly so they could avoid the media.

Jaebum stays after that just to help his mother get things under control. He dresses up in a suit again and heads to the office with his mother standing in his father’s place. There’s a huge board meeting and Jaebum has to attend seeing as he still has shares within the company. Shares he never touched that has apparently doubled over the years.

His old life flashes before his eyes as he walks through the hallways. It makes him feel relieved for some reason that he got to walk through these halls again. It reminded him of how much has changed. He’s become braver now. Gone was the old Jaebum who had people make decisions for him in this very building. Gone were the days that Jaebum slaved over clients he hated just to earn money. The new Jaebum is very happy being independent and where he is in life now that these hallways don’t make him feel scared of the past anymore but rather thankful he outgrew them.

The meeting is quick. Arrangements are made to his liking and then he’s free for the entire afternoon.

He heads to the old cafe he used to hang out. It’s still right where it is and the people manning it are still there welcoming him with a warm and huge smile. Yugyeom has grown taller while Youngjae seems to look the same. It’s like his friends never aged.

“We heard about your father.” Yugyeom says as he motions to a newspaper on his side. “We’re sorry to hear about his passing.”

Jaebum thanks them for their condolences.

“Would you like the usual latte today?” Youngjae asks. “You haven’t been here in awhile so there are new items on the menu in case you want to try them too.

Jaebum smiles. “I miss the usual latte.”

Yugyeom fixes that up for him while Youngjae serves him cake. A strawberry one this time and probably Jaebum’s new favorite.

He’s sitting by himself near the window since Yugyeom and Youngjae are busy with customers that he doesn’t notice someone coming up to him.

“Is this seat taken?”

Jaebum looks up to find a man he hasn’t seen in years. A man he only sees in his phone screen since he’s saved their picture as his wallpaper. A man he’s seen in business magazines. A man he has longed to see in so long, standing there and asking if he could take the seat across from him.

Jaebum looks at Jinyoung with a smile and shakes his head.

Jinyoung sits across from him in his neatly pressed suit. His hair is longer now. He has his hair brushed back. Jinyoung aged beautifully through time. He looks handsome. Surreal. Jaebum takes in his presence, unable to look away from him.

It’s been years, but Jinyoung still takes his breath away.

“I heard about your father.” Jinyoung says. “I’m sorry.”

Jaebum looks at his latte. “Am I a bad son for not even crying?”

His mother cried during the funeral. Not the heavy sobs one would expect to see from a wife. Just sniffles and tears. Meanwhile, Jaebum hadn’t shed a single one.

“There are so many ways to deal with loss. No right and wrong ways.”

Jaebum appreciates this answer.

“Are you staying for the company?” Jinyoung asks him.

“Mother has appointed a manager to run it while I sit at the board. I don’t really have to do anything except show up once in awhile.”

Jinyoung nods.

“Still top CEO?” Jaebum asks with a smile.

“Yes.” Jinyoung answers. There’s a mixture of pride and humility in there that has Jaebum feel proud of him again.

“I read your books.” Jaebum says and Jinyoung looks at him in surprise. “I want to know what happens to the baby bird who learned how to fly in the story.”

Jinyoung chuckles. “Then you’ll just have to wait for the next one like everyone else.”

It’s like seven years never happened and they’re talking as comfortably as before. Jaebum missed him greatly. He may have found the thing he wanted to do in life. And he truly is happy. But he also missed Jinyoung that even though he was enjoying life, he felt like it would even be better if Jinyoung was in it. He’s never loved someone like him afterwards. There were people who flirted with him and asked for his number. But Jaebum never entertained them. No one appealed to him like Jinyoung still did.

He wonders if Jinyoung still feels the same way.

“You were right about this place.” Jaebum says, looking around the cafe. “That day you took me here. Yugyeom and Youngjae always takes care of me with coffee and cake.”

Jinyoung has his own hands clasped together on the table right where Jaebum’s hands are wrapped around his latte. They’re so close that Jaebum wants to reach out a bit further and take his hands in his.

“I’m glad then.” Jinyoung smiles.

He made a promise to himself once. Jaebum made a deal with himself that when he becomes someone, he’d try things out with him again. And he is someone now. Not as big as he was before but at least he knows who he is now. He said he’d call him. But Jinyoung is right here now. He’s sitting right across from him. There’s no need for a long distance call.

“Where are you going right after?” Jinyoung asks.

“Home.” Jaebum answers.

“And where is that?”

Jaebum doesn’t answer him. But he does look at him in reply. He’s been to so many places now that he hasn’t referred to somewhere as his home. But looking at Jinyoung just made him say it. Because he doesn’t have to look for it any further.

Home has always been Jinyoung.

“You?” Jaebum asks him, plucking up the courage to continue this conversation.

“Nowhere.” Jinyoung looks out the window. “I was wondering if you’d like to go out for dinner? Just as two friends if you want.”

Jaebum can’t take how they’re so far apart any longer as he finally moves to let go of the cup in his hand and slowly lace Jinyoung’s fingers in his. Jinyoung doesn’t pull away. In fact, they both look at their hands now, moving to hold the other. Jinyoung’s hands are cold but Jaebum makes sure to warm him up even if Jinyoung’s hands are bigger than his.

“Would you like it to be as just friends?” Jaebum asks.

Jinyoung raises his gaze to him.

“I’d like to think of it as a date.”

Jaebum squeezes his hand when Jinyoung clutches back even tighter.

“Then a date it is.”

Jinyoung smiles at him and Jaebum does so too because he can’t help it. Jinyoung’s smile is infectious.

“You’ve been to so many places now.” Jinyoung starts. “You’ve travelled the whole world. You’re a top photographer and you’ve seen beautiful things.” Jinyoung then takes a deep breath. “You’ve probably even met so many people.”

“I have.” Jaebum admits.

“But after all these years, is it still really me?”

Jaebum nods, easing the uncertainty in Jinyoung’s eyes. It has always been him.

“Yes.” Jaebum answers.

“Do you… Do you trust me now?”

“I do. I always have.” Jaebum says. “And I’d like to try it out with you one more time.”

Jinyoung nods still carrying that beautiful smile on his face.

They leave the coffee shop hand in hand. Jaebum doesn’t let go of him and neither does Jinyoung.

Now this, Jaebum thinks, this feels like he’s finally home.

 

 

~ * ~

 _I’m back, I went too far_  
_Past the time that felt like it was going to be forever_  
 _You whom I miss, are you doing well_  
 _Sadness are falling out from the eyes_

 _I see home there_  
_Now if I open that door_  
 _If I open that door, you’ll_  
 _Open your arms and embrace me_  
 _You’ll embrace me right?_  
 _It’s not a dream right?_

_I said I’m coming home  
I’m coming home baby_

_I’m coming home_  
_I’m coming home for you_  
 _I’m coming home_

_Coming home_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Credits for the english translation of Coming Home's lyrics is by Ahgawings.com
> 
> \- Coming Home is my favorite track on the Verse 2 album. I don't know how many times I've listened to it while driving, showering, etc. But It's just a beautiful song. So if you haven't listened to it yet, please do so after reading this fic. Along with the live performance of it on V Live.
> 
> \- Never did I expect a one shot arranged marriage au would turn out like this. Thank you to everyone who has been reading. I loved writing this fic and I'm sad it ended as well. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I have.
> 
> \- I apologize for the typos and grammar errors. I write this at night when I'm about to sleep because it helps me set the tone for being emotional. That also means I'm sleepy so I might have typos and errors along the way.
> 
> \- A bonus chapter will be posted... later?? It's almost done. But anyway, it'll be posted after this and that's the end of this fic. I hope to see you guys on the future JJP fics I'll be writing ^^
> 
> \- Also, the note that keeps popping up on the bottom, pls ignore. I don't know why it keeps showing.


	16. Bonus Chapter

Jinyoung opens his eyes and the first thing he sees is a wall. The cream colored walls of the room he’s staying in. He likes this room. It’s nice. Comfortable. But something is lacking.

So he turns. He shifts on the bed until he’s facing a man sleeping peacefully right next to him. Jinyoung smiles as he watches Jaebum sleep, the scenery wider and more complete. That’s better now, he thinks.

Jinyoung moves closer so he’s in Jaebum’s space. Jaebum stirs for a moment as Jinyoung snakes his arms around him and nuzzles his face in his chest. They’re both naked from last night’s events. Jaebum holds him there in place as he drifts back to sleep, his soft snores filling Jinyoung’s ears.

They’re in Maldives. They’re spending their first year anniversary after getting back together. It’s funny because they’re not even married. But here they are, celebrating the whole thing by reliving where it all started with cake and wine and a three day getaway.

They tried picking up where they left off. But seven years is a long time for them to just continue that easily. Besides, they’re both different people now. Jaebum is more carefree and more relaxed while Jinyoung has learned to make better and wiser decisions. Decisions that include learning to trust other people and not handling things by himself.

Jaebum taught him that at a great price of losing him all because Jinyoung thought he could protect him by not trusting him with the truth. But then he’s learned to forgive himself slowly for such decisions when letting him go meant Jaebum could finally live a life he deserved.

Jinyoung sighs, pressing himself closer to him. He’s quite overprotective of Jaebum now. Having him back in his life meant that he’s given a second chance to do things right. And he’s trying his best. He makes sure not to put on any masks in front of Jaebum to hide himself since that was the cause of all this trouble: his fear of people knowing his weak side. But now, when he’s angry, he shows it. When he’s tired, he tells him. When he’s happy or sad, he shares it to Jaebum. And Jaebum patiently deals with him, something Jinyoung was afraid no man ever could.

They’re still busy people. Their worlds rarely collide and that means seeing each other only when they’re free like weekends and important holidays. Jaebum also travels a lot and comes home after a week or two. Until Jinyoung couldn’t take sleeping in his own bed alone and coming home to an empty penthouse any longer.

He invited his own self to live in Jaebum’s small studio apartment just appearing in his door one morning with a luggage full of clothes.

“I’m moving in.” He stated and Jaebum just opened the door wider for him. He sleeps in Jaebum’s clothes and they fit themselves on his bed. They make each other breakfast, have sex when the mood calls for it which is pretty much frequently when they rarely see each other. They play and take care of the cats, have video calls when the other isn’t around and they also camp out on the couch to read books or watch movies when they’re both at home. Jinyoung loves it.

The world hasn’t been easy on them. Jinyoung’s life is under the spotlight every single day. When people knew he was seeing Im Jaebum again, they latched on to their story, spinning rumor after rumor. That Jaebum was a traitor to his own family, leaving behind his father to run it by himself causing his early death. That he cheated on Jinyoung while they were married, hence the divorce. Jinyoung was afraid at first that Jaebum would leave him since all these rumors were constantly badgering their daily lives. But trust played a huge part in their relationship and Jaebum would just toss the newspaper in the trash or turn the TV off whenever Jinyoung finds them on the news.

Jaebum was considered a black sheep of the Im family and dating the son of a Park didn’t do well with some of Jinyoung’s business clients. But Jinyoung has learned not to care. He’s happy those clients left him. At least he knew what kind of people signed up with him and he’s glad they’re no longer tied to his company.

Jinyoung’s father doesn’t approve of him dating Jaebum again, afraid that Jaebum would leave his son a second time. He issued several marriages for Jinyoung again to wealthy sons and daughters of different businessmen until Jinyoung told him that he has been running the company all by himself for years and not once has his father questioned his decisions. He should trust that Jinyoung knows what he’s doing this time around too. Jinyoung’s father left it at that and he no longer arranges any marriages for Jinyoung. But he still keeps a close eye on Jaebum.

That goes the same for Jackson. When he knew his best friend was seeing him again, he was quick to tell Jaebum to back off. Jinyoung finds this amusing though because everytime Jackson visits them to keep an eye on his boyfriend, he leaves liking the man more and more until he and Jaebum are the ones hanging out now down at the cafe with Mark and Bambam in the mix.

It hasn’t been a smooth ride. But here they are, a year later, still in each other’s arms and Jinyoung would like another year more and another and another. Jaebum makes him laugh and smile. He makes Jinyoung talk about interesting things. He calms him down after a stressful day of meetings and hotheaded clients. He’s a good listener and the best company to spend quiet afternoons with. Jinyoung loves him so much, probably even as much as Jaebum claims he does.

He makes a move to get up from bed when Jaebum tightens his arms around him.

“Stay,” He mumbles sleepily. Jinyoung smiles, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

“I’m just going to pee.” He replies. Jaebum lets go of him then and Jinyoung heads to the bathroom.

When he emerges, he puts on his pajamas and begins picking up the trail of clothes they both left behind when they arrived. He really thought their sex life would have dwindled by now. But Jaebum still knows where to touch him that Jinyoung doesn’t think he’ll ever tire of it.

Something falls off of Jaebum’s coat pocket when he smoothes it and Jinyoung picks it up. It’s a small red box. His heart starts hammering as he turns the box over in his hand. He knows what it is. But to actually see it coming from Jaebum’s clothes make him stare at it in disbelief.

Jinyoung opens it. He can’t help the curiosity bubbling inside him. He slowly opens the lid and a beautiful silver band greets him. Jinyoung swallows his gasp at the sight of the ring.

His heart feels like it’s thundering inside him. It’s been so long. He hadn’t really thought about doing this again with him. But there’s no question about it. Jinyoung doesn’t have to think hard about it if he still wants to.

He closes the box and puts it right back in Jaebum’s pocket. He doesn’t want to ruin what Jaebum planned in mind.

He’ll let Jaebum ask him the question.

Jinyoung already knows what his answer is going to be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- In this fic, Jinyoung doesn't call Jaebum hyung. I just had to point that out.  
> \- Also, they call their parents "father" or "mother". Had to point this out too since I started the -ssi thing in Deal and now the honorifics is just messed up.  
> \- Both of Jaebum and Jinyoung's businesses deal with real estate, if anyone was wondering.


End file.
